History Retold
by Illeanah
Summary: Thrown back in time Harry has no choice but to accept the guardianship of a wizard hated throughout time Salazar Slytherin. But nothing is as it seems. There is more to snake tongue than meets the eye! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP series - not _that_ clever - but I believe this plot is original

**Prologue The Phone Call  
**

Harry perched cautiously, like a bird ready for flight on one of Aunt Petunia's kitchen chairs. He shifted slightly and deliberately glanced up to gaze at the Dursleys as he picked up the phone receiver. With an internal smile of satisfaction he saw his Aunt and Uncle's exchange. Life at the Dursley's could not have been more pleasant, if that was possible, since Mad – Eye Moody's little 'chat' with his uncle at the train station.

With a smile of resignation, Harry remembered what he was supposed to be doing and slowly dialled a well rehearsed number. He waited while drumming his fingers on his lap, waiting for someone to answer on the other side. A few long drawn out seconds past and Harry was just about to hang up when he heard a muffled sound, a loud clunk and followed by a curse. Harry twiddled with the phone cord anticipating the inevitable voice.

"Arthur Weasley speaking, who's this?" At least that was what Harry thought he heard…  
"It's Harry…"  
_Who else would be calling the Order?_

_  
_"Mr. Weasley, you're talking through the wrong end…" Harry grinned during the pause despite himself as he heard Mr. Weasley fumble with the receiver.  
"Harry," Mr. Weasley replied genially and Harry's grin grew wider at Mr. Weasley's valiant attempt to regain his composure and answer the phone without hurting himself. "Nice to here from you… how are you?"  
Harry sighed he knew the list of questions by rote.

"Fine."  
"How are the Dursley's treating you?" Harry glanced quickly to the Dursleys in particular Aunt Petunia who eyed him like a hawk ready to drive for its prey.  
"Fine."  
"Not too bored…?"  
"Nah, I'm _fine_." Harry twiddled the phone chord impatiently; he couldn't have a private conversation with Mr. Weasley, not with the Dursley's watching.

"The Daily Prophet, is very entertaining…" Harry added grimly. "Nothing like waking up to a good dose of evil in the morning..."

The newspaper for the magical community had a new story every day of suspected Death Eaters and reports of plots and attacks from Lord Voldemort.

There was a sickening silence on the other side of the phone…

"Molly is worried about you, Harry."

"I know." Harry slumped in his chair at the mere thought of Mrs. Weasley. He had seen her worst fears the pervious year when she tried to evict a dementor out of the order's headquarters. It had been frightening…and Harry knew that he could be a distinct possibility that many could die in the up coming months. He knew of her suffocating fear and Sirius' death only a few weeks earlier, amplified it…

'_Sirius…'   
_

Harry gazed out of the kitchen window dreamily, thinking of the godfather he had not known long but loved deeply…

A small movement caught his eye…he lent forward and gazed at the window. Uncle Veron followed his glance and shrugged and made a movement to tell Harry to finish his phone call so he could continue with his chores, in particular weeding the garden.

"Harry…Harry…damn fellyfone…Harry you there?"  
"Yeah, tell Mrs. Weasley I'm fine," Harry stole a look at Dudley who was cracking his fists threateningly, "and happy…_very happy_…"

Harry didn't hear Mr. Weasley's unbelieving sniff of disapproval…out in the garden he was sure he had seen something...

"AVADA KED…"

Harry didn't have time to hear the rest of the spell as he toppled from his chair and rolled to squat, gazing about the kitchen. The spell he feared above all others left the Dursley kitchen surprising quiet – but destroyed.

Uncle Veron was spreadeagled on the floor his eyes opened and glassy – but was unseeing… Aunt Petunia and Dudley had already escaped the kitchen…squealing in terror.

_'God help me…I'm alone!'_ Harry got his feet despite the sick feeling in his stomach. The Death Eaters had finally attacked him in his own home. Without knowing he had made the decision Harry crawled to the phone receiver which swung lazily where he had dropped it on the table.

"Death Eaters…" Harry hissed as his eyes caught the sight of three black clad figures making their way to the glass sliding door. He abandoned the phone receiver and backed out of the kitchen, pulling out his wand…

In the next instant Harry bounded up the stairs…searching for a way out… His mind reeled and he found himself panting in terror…This was not how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to live and face Voldemort – and kill his nemesis…then he could truly live.

Realising that he had stupidly trapped himself in the house he had lived in for the last fifteen years, Harry raced down stairs only to come face to face with Voldemort's servants. He watched in a mix of trepidation and fascination as the first Death Eater approached the bottom of the stairs.

Harry whirled around and raced to the hallway only to stop by the hall cupboard. _'Oh God help me…someone help me…' _A familiar fear knotted in his stomach – a fear he wished he could have combated but never seemed to conquer.

For some unknown reason he leaned against the cupboard and opened it slightly. A faint crack of light welcomed him…almost beckoning him…Without knowing why or how he jumped into the cupboard as a Death Eater grabbed his shoulder…

'_It's not supposed to end like this…I'm a Gryffindor. And so I should die fighting…'  
_

Harry entered the darkness, the Death Eater was still beside him and then they meet a blinding white light and flashes of green, red, yellow and blue…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of JK Rowlings characters belong to me and this story is written for the pure love of writing.

**Chapter One. Devil Spawn  
**

Harry felt himself falling for what seemed to be an incredible amount of time. Nevertheless he landed on something solid and…_cold?_ Lifting his head up from where he lay, Harry found that he was on a rough wooden platform covered in… _'Snow?' _

Scrambling to his feet Harry glanced at his surroundings in confusion. Something told him he as somewhere far away from home. He was no longer in the hall cupboard at Number 4 Privet Drive…

On either side of the platform were small wooden houses that lined a long lane, in which the wooden platform seemed central. Harry took another look at the houses and what he now recognised as shops…they were all rather crudely built.

An angry hiss turned Harry's attention away to the strange little houses to a tall dark man who was tied to a stake.

The man deep dark eyes glared narrowed suspiciously at Harry and Harry noticed his bottle green robes - obviously the stranger was a wizard… 

Two men who were standing at the stake's flanks goggled wordlessly at Harry, who shuffled self consciously. Another who had been stacking branches at the base of the stake stopped to regard Harry in horror and lifted a finger to point… "D – de-devil sp-sp-spawn…"

Hearing a number of petrified gasps Harry turned around to find a crowd had gathered at the base of the platform.  
"Erm…_hello_…" Harry said stupidly rasing his hand in a half hearted salutation.

Most of the crowd's eyes widened like saucers as they started to point and crying out that he was a demon child. Harry whirled about once more his mind reeling in deep turmoil; the man at the stake was eying him curiously and gasped when Harry pulled out his wand.

"Put that away boy…do you want to get yourself _killed _?" the man at the stake hissed irritably – seemingly unconcerned by his own set of unfortunate circumstances…

But Harry did not react to the man's words…Something that the man had just said reminded Harry of the Death Eater. Right on cue Harry saw the Death Eater snarling and pushing muggles (for that was what the obviously were) in the crowd out of his way.

A few muggles in the crowd glowered at his rude passage and some threw some rotting fruit. However the Death Eater ignored the crowd and pulled out his wand. "CRUCIO…"

Harry fell onto his hands and knees with a scream of anguish as an all too familiar pain erupted through his body. White, hot and terrible…

"More _pain_, dear Harry?" the Death Eater chortled. Harry glanced up at Volemort's ally through his messy fringe and growled in fear that his voice would betray his pain. Then very slowly Harry got to his knees and raised himself up to face his enemy.

"Coming back for more are we Harry?" The Death Eater snarled. "CRUCIO!"  
Harry found himself face first in the snow, his body writhing under the torture of the Death Eater. The pain soon disappeared and Harry lay still, panting …

A few seconds past and Harry got to his elbows and roared, putting all his fear, pain and anger behind his words. "EXPELLIARMUS…" To Harry's amazement, the force of the spell lifted the Death Eater into the air and he flew (almost gracefully) into the nearest building. There was crack followed by a loud thump as the now unconscious man fell to the ground.

Wincing Harry lowered his wand in disbelief…he did not know that he was capable of such force – for the spell had even shattered some of the building's windows.

Harry turned and looked to the crowd which had watched the exchange with something in between horror and fascination. But as Harry moved to gaze out at them the crowd fled in fear of the 'devil's child' screaming at the top of their lungs. Harry watched dispassionately as people pushed and shoved others; as small children were left to fend for themselves…

"Well," Harry mused to himself, "_That_ went well." Harry heard an angry hiss and he chanced a look behind him. The man at the stake was untangling himself from his bonds and was regarding Harry intently with dark fathomless eyes. For some reason Harry felt that he had done something terribly foolish.

Feeling guilty for an unidentifiable reason Harry cautiously approached the man and helped in out of his bonds. The man's eyes bore into Harry's and then narrowed shrewdly as if by doing so he could extract some answers. Then as (custom demanded it) the stranger's eyes flew to the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead, then to Harry's smashed glasses…

Harry gingerly took off his glasses… "Reprco…" he murmured glancing at the stranger ruefully…

"Mudblood?" the man murmured to himself, as he folded his arms over his chest and gaze imperiously down on Harry.  
Harry pursed his lips tightly in annoyance – obviously this man was a pureblood wizard.  
"My father was a wizard – my mother a witch. If _that _is what you are asking," Harry replied tersely.

The edges of the man's lips twitched slightly. "I did not mean to offend young sir, but you are rather rash…for a pureblood…you should be aware of the_ dangers_…"  
"Oh, I am fully aware…both my parents were Aurors after all," Harry added, feeling safe to make such a claim – they were in the original Order of the Phoenix…that must count for something.

"_Aurors_…?" the man glanced down at Harry quizzically, "And what pray tell are _Aurors_?"

Harry shifted from foot to foot uneasily as the man continued to stare at him harshly. "Aurors…are…wizards and witches that – erm – fight the dark powers…"  
Harry watched the other man raise his eyebrows elegantly, apparently amused from what he was hearing. _"I see…"_ the stranger added darkly, obviously he did not believe Harry...

Harry didn't reply instead he placed his wand inside his shirt and rubbed his hands together, remembering for the first time it was snowing - and that he was cold. But then he caught something in the corner of his eye…someone was lurking in the shadows…

"EXPELLIARMUS…" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into the clutches of another waiting Death Eater.  
The Death Eater grinned menacingly at Harry and then to the stranger who was searching for something frantically in his robes muttering..._"Damn stupid muggles...bane of this earth...my wand ...they have it!"_

"This should be fun…to for the price of one!"  
Harry took a few precautionary steps backwards. "IMPERIO."

In a blinding panic Harry felt his mind being wiped completely of thought. He wafted faintly somewhere where his current circumstances could not touch him. Then a quiet still voice whispered in his mind, _'…kill the man with your bare hands…kill him…just kill him…'_

Harry tried to turn his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the stranger but he found himself unable to so.  
No, I can't…  
_...kill him…just kill him…_

"I can't and I _won't_!" Harry cried triumphantly stamping his foot in defiance.  
The Death Eater scowled furiously and pointed his wand at the stranger who was trying to sneak away… "PETRIFICIOUS TOTALUS!" The man's arms and legs snapped together and he fell into the snow with a muffled 'umph…'

The Death Eater pointed Harry's own wand at Harry's chest as he circled him, his eyes glinting malevolently. "How tragic, the great, the revered Harry Potter slain by his own wand…"

Harry's heart fluttered in his chest. This was not how it was supposed to end…According to the prophecy it was the Dark Lord himself that would be his demise. That thought gave him a heartbeat of hope but as the Death Eater raised his wand Harry was plunged back into the pit of despair.

"AVADA KED…"

"….STUPFY….!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowlings wonderful characters as this story is purely written for the pleasure of doing so!

**Chapter Two Welcome to Merry Olde London….**

"…STUPFY…!" 

Harry closed his eyes as the whole lane quaked with the magic of the stunning spell. Then very cautiously (and very slowly) after the ground stopped moving underneath him, Harry opened his eyes.

Before him lay the Death Eater, keeled over and obviously stunned. And standing not to far away down the lane was a raven haired witch, wearing a long flowing blue cloak, over a lighter blue dress. She approached Harry and the stranger steadily, her keen blue eyes never leaving Harry's face.

However before this witch reached Harry, she stopped and turned to Harry's companion. "Trust you milord to be the cause of this," she gestured around her with an elegant white hand, and Harry could see the glint of gold on her fingers, "_disturbance_…And so soon after you left the school…" She made this sound like an accusation...

Harry watched as his companion's mouth twitch and the surly curl of his lip. "If you must know, lady, this boy-child is the cause of _all_ the trouble…"

Harry felt his cheeks colouring as the man called him a child, but was not brave enough to protest.

"Yes," the lady replied slowly turning to study Harry once more, "So you have another apprentice – you do know how to choose them. Don't you lord?"  
"He is _not_ my apprentice…"  
The lady merely arched an elegant eyebrow in reply, seemingly so sure of her superiority.

"I'm _not_ his apprentice," Harry snapped sick of being ignored by the two adults, "And if you please where_ exactly _am I?"  
The man regarded Harry coolly before turning to the lady. "He apparated on my little burning at the stake performance…scared the muggles…_demon child_ indeed… disturbing a good burning at the stake with such a spectacle of magical potential..."  
"I did _not_ apparate…!" Harry growled, truly incensed that they continued to ignore him, "And where the hell am I?"

The man turned slightly on his heel and studied Harry intently, "Welcome to London…"  
Harry cursed earning himself a pair of stern disapproving glances. "Don't play me the fool – _where am I_?"

"London dear." This time the witch answered looking strangely at Harry's clothes then to his glasses…  
_"This,"_ Harry gestured violently around him, _"is not London!"_  
"Of course it is boy!" the man snapped.  
"Of course it _isn't_! Where's the Tower of London, Big Ben - the people…"

The two adults exchanged worried looks that said, I-don't-think-this-boy-is-sane. The witch laced her fingers through her dark raven locks as she went to the Death Eaters and pick up each of the wands in turn…

Harry watched her silently as she fingered each in turn, muttering something as she did so.

Finally she looked up from the wands and glanced first to the man and said ruefully, "Your apprentice is not what he seems to be…"  
"He is _not_ my apprentice – surely Godric will be obliging and take him in…knock a little sense into the boy, which he seems to need."  
"You _chose_ the boy."  
"I must certainly _did not_!"  
The witched gazed piercingly at her counterpart.  
"He is most certainly a _Gryffindor_!" the man protested.

'_At last something I do understand!'_ Harry thought.

"Yes he is a Gryffindor, I saw that in his wand, perhaps even in blood he is tied…but he also has ties to you…"  
"_Ties to me!_ Hogwash!"  
"He does, they're deep and dark – but you would be the most beneficial teacher for him."

"How did you know I am a Gryffindor," Harry demanded loudly and then he pointed to the man, "How could I have ties to him – before this day I've never laid eyes on him!"  
The women smiled thinly and replied soothingly, "Patience Master Potter – wands choose their masters and mistress and they can tell us much…"  
"You figured out my name and I hadn't even said anything?" Harry murmured to himself.  
"It's Harold Potter, Rowena," the man said.  
Harry opened his mouth to protest but before he could do so the women replied steadily, "No it's _Harry Potter_…whose patronus is…a stag…and whom is very proffient at defensive spells against dark magics and creatures..."  
"How?"

"Ah, Master Potter your wand speaks that clearly…" The witch glanced away and gazed at the man, "As I was saying before I was_ rudely_ interrupted, the boy will benefit far more greatly from you, rather than Godric."  
The wizard snorted, "This skinny runt of a boy."  
"A boy whose powers _will_ rival that of Godric or even your own, milord…a great strength lies dormant in him…and you can nurture him to be great."  
"You make it sound like a glorious quest," the wizard smiled wryly, "but you are speaking to the _wrong_ man about that."  
"Would you turn the boy away, knowing that it will cause _great_ harm to our world to do so…"

The wizard growled something in reply and turned on his heels pacing furiously, every now and then glancing at Harry who had given up on understanding the conversation.

Suddenly the wizard stopped his pacing and caught Harry's chin deftly in his gloved hand. Taken by surprise Harry took a quick step backwards, but the wizard steadied him and lifted his chin up roughly. Harry watched in consternation as the wizard chewed his lip apparently deep in thought. As Harry tried to lower his chin it was immediately lifted up again…

"_Green_ eyes…genetically powerful, I would expect…"

Harry heard the witch sniff behind him loudly.

"Green eyes – that of my mother," Harry said trying to reef his chin out of the wizard's grasp, but was held still. "That of a _'mudblood'_ witch." The wizard's expression changed one from thoughtful distraction to that of regal superiority.

"Can't be helped." Harry could hear the wizard grinding his teeth as if he did not like what he had heard.  
"You're mother is on_ our_ side?" the wizard asked thoughtfully.  
"Pardon?"  
"Is this_ necessary_ lord?"  
"Most certainly is, lady, what if she comes squealing for her whelp? I can't have witch hunters at_ my_ door…you can _never_ be sure which of our kind you can trust." The wizard turned back to Harry and demanded with a slight shake. "Is she on _our_ side?"  
"I – erm – I….don't understand."  
The wizard sniffed loudly apparently appalled but fortunately the witch answered for Harry, "She most certainly was…I believe she was a good woman who did not deserve her fate." The witched looked meaningfully to the wizard. "She _died_ saving her baby son…she died for her unwillingness to harm others – I doubt she'll be coming looking for her pup."

Harry felt the wizard shrink under the witch's intent stare as if somehow her eyes communicated so much more than her words. "Very well – I will _over look_ the unfortunate aspect he isn't so pure…I'll teach him all I know…" The wizard lightly reached up and traced Harry's lightening bolt scar on his forehead. "_All_ that I know shall be his…"

For a few moments the witch and wizard stared at each other and Harry had the eerie feeling that something else was happening at the same time. Then after a short period, the witch approached Harry with his wand. Harry took his wand and thanked the witch with a small murmur. She smiled at him then handed one of the wands to the wizard who smiled with a sinister grin of satisfaction and stepped beyond Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry stood stock still as the wizard raised his wand a flash of green light swooped down on the an unsuspecting Death Eater.

The wizard raised his eyes to meet Harry's confused gaze. "You _do not_ approve my young apprentice."  
"He – he was unarmed…"  
The wizard smiled thinly… "A fact that_ didn't_ stop him from torturing you and trying to kill you – you're just a skinny boy-child."  
Harry grimaced as the wizard turned again and raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry shook his head sadly, completely at lost for words… "I cannot believe that you…"  
"What, boy? Would you prefer I let them live to come and kill you tomorrow, for they shall…"

The wizard came stalking back up to Harry and draped his cloak over Harrry's shoulders. "Thankyou Lady Raven for your timely intervention and delivering the boy into my hands…I vow that he shall learn quickly from me…"

Lady Raven smiled faintly and nodded once to Harry and his new 'master' and then promptly apparated, leaving Harry alone with the wizard who had claimed guardianship over him.

For a moment all Harry could hear was the soft breathing of the wizard behind him. Then the wizard clutched firmly on Harry's shoulders and there was a loud:

POP!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the HP series - just burrowing. The plot is mine though

**Chapter Three. Never Trust a Slimy Slytherin  
**

Harry felt himself floating in limbo for what only seemed like a millisecond of time. Nevertheless in the next second he found himself standing in a wood.

The trees around Harry seemed to have grown twisted and deformed. Harry wrapped his arms around his chest, watching as his breath come out in small white clouds. The woods seemed so much colder than 'Olde London' - and so much more eerie. He shuddered as he looked closer at a white trunk close to him. For the briefest of moments he thought he could see a face screaming in anguish, but when he looked back it was gone. 

Harry chanced a sideways glance at the stranger, whom was smoothing imaginary creases from his robes, with long elegant hands. As if sensing Harry's scrutiny the stranger glanced up meeting Harry's eyes.

"Where are we?" Harry demanded, the sound of his voice echoed about him.   
The stranger sniffed huffily and gestured around the woods. "A place you would not recognise…" The stranger took a few steps away – but Harry did not follow…  
"I wouldn't have asked if _knew_ where here was…"

The stranger turned slowly and deliberately on his heel and glared at Harry darkly. Harry shifted uneasily the man had the uncanny ability of reminding him of Professor Snape's hateful stare.

"You're just as unhappy as_ I am_ with this most unfortunate arrangement," the stranger stated dryly, and turned once more and continued on his path with purposeful strides.

For a moment Harry contemplated not following the stranger but then thoughts of what might happen if he was alone in an unfamiliar woods caught up with him. (Not that he was afraid of the woods).

"Well, can I least have _your_ name?" Harry asked hopefully as he stumbled over a trunk. The stranger stopped abruptly nearly causing Harry to run straight into his back.

"I _don't_ remember inviting conversation, boy," the stranger hissed, without turning around and then he started striding off again.

"Shesh…sorry to be such an inconvenience," Harry murmured to himself. He didn't see the stranger's almost bemused smirk. Of course he hadn't intended the stranger to here his reply.

"But since you must call me something Magister Slytherin will do…or just lord…"

'_Slytherin…?'_

Harry stopped in his tracks, staring in disbelief and wonder at his companion's back. This man was one of them…? His _enemy_…

"Hah, I see the _great, noble name of Slytherin_ means something to you…so you must have some sort of intelligence despite the lack of quality in _your_ blood…"

Harry ground his teeth at Slytherin's gibe… "Yes…it means you go your way and _I'll go mine_…"  
"Don't be a stubborn fool boy…" Harry didn't missed the amusement in Slytherin's steely voice.  
"I would be a fool to trust you a…a..._Slytherin_…"

For a moment, Slytherin gazed at Harry looking at him as if some great revelation just hit him. "So, he said slowly – this is what the lady meant by _opposition_…," Slytherin scratched his beard thoughtfully while keeping poor Harry under close scrutiny. Without warning he turned on his heel again… "Now come, boy…"

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the Slytherin's command and planted his feet firmly… "_Draco dormiens nunquam titllandus_ – and never trust a _slimly_ Slytherin…"

In the instant those words escaped his mouth Harry knew that he had pushed his luck too far. Slytherin spun on his heel glaring at him with wide furious dark eyes. For a moment Harry thought the man was going to strangle him to death, confirming his suspicions of the Slytherin.

A great force slapped Harry's cheek, so that he had been thrown over sideways by the mere power of it. Gritting his teeth Harry was determined that he was not going to cry out. Looking through his fringe he saw with a start the stranger standing over him, his eyes still gleaming furiously and his lips curled in disdain.

Instinct told Harry that the unseen force was magic and had come from his angry companion. Wince Harry got to his feet and glared at Slytherin…

"Now," Slytherin boomed, "I think _you_ may have got it through your incredibly think Gryffindor mind –_ I_ don't appreciate rude youngsters._ Understand _?"

Harry didn't answer but clamped his jaw tightly – something told him that Slytherin had enjoyed punishing him like that…

"_Understand_?"

Harry sighed and not wishing to be on the receiving end again of Slytherin's power. Who knew what the wizard was capable of? And Slytherin was eying him again harshly...

"I understand…" Slytherin raised an elegant eyebrow so that Harry was obliged to add with a whisper of defeat, "Lord."

"Good," Slytherin said jovially, but something was in his expression that told Harry he had something else up his sleeve, "Now that _we_ have sorted out our differences…and now that I have managed to show you _your_ place…come – you have a lot of work to do…"

Resigned to his fate, Harry followed Slytherin through the forest, relishing thoughts on how he could outwit his new 'master.' But these thoughts did not give him much comfort, for how could he have stepped through the hall cupboard and end up here – with a _Slytherin?_

"Welcome, to my humble abode…" Slytherin said with a flourished gesture. Harry looked around Slytherin's robes and suppressed a snicker. Slytherin's elaborate hand movements had told Harry to expect some great mansion but before he lay a little cottage that reminded Harry of Hagrid's hut.

"Now, once we get settled _you_ have the wood to chop, the pans to clean, the hens to feed, water to be fetched, tending to the garden…"   
Harry listened to the list with dismay…this Slytherin was going to be like living with magical Dursleys.

Slytherin must have seen Harry's annoyance with his list for he crowed, "Of course boy, _I'll_ be flicking through scrolls and scrolls of parchment trying to find a better spell of hiding my abode from the stupid muggles… but of course I cannot let you do that, you're _only_ my apprentice after all!"

The rest of Harry's miserable day was spent following Slytherins orders, completing his chores – _without_ magic!

"You have a pair of arms lad!" Slytherin had boomed when Harry thought to use magic when he thought Slytherin was not watching, "If you use your arms only to hold up your wand – what _use_ would you be in this world!"

So Harry had put away his wand and completed his chores manual under the strict supervision of Slytherin. Often the older wizard made Harry go back and complete the chore again – _nothing_ he did was good enough…

When night fell Harry was relieved that Slytherin conjured a meal out of thin air… "You've done enough exercise today."

But of course once they had finished eating Harry still had to scrub the plates clean and Slytherin watched on with obvious enjoyment. "You missed a bit!"  
Harry growled and turned his head slightly to see Slytherin sitting in his comfortable chair, with a goblet of something potent chuckling to himself.  
"Done…" Harry said drying his hands on his pants…  
"Hmmm…" Slytherin murmured, his eyes half closed as he sniffed at the goblet.  
"What do you want me to do now, _Magister Slytherin_?" Harry really didn't want to know the answer…

"Now," Slytherin murmured still nodding off over his goblet, "Now is time for you to sleep, young apprentice…" Slytherin lifted his index finger to point at a small straw bed in the corner. "I have some _plans_ for you on the morrow…"

Harry stifled a groan and wandered what diabolical plans awaited him in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry James Potter nor any other character but I am the proud owner of this plot

**Chapter Four Touched by an Evil Curse**

_**Slytherin's Point of View!**_

"Done…" the boy's voice wafted in from the kitchen.  
"Hmmm…" Slytherin murmured his eyes were half closed as he sniffed at the goblet.  
"What do you want me to do now, Magister Slytherin?"

Slytherin was not fooled by the masked politeness of the question – the boy was waiting for him to allocate another gruelling task. Which he would have liked to do but it was getting late.

"Now?" he murmured as he nodded over his goblet and wiped away his genuine smile with his free hand, "Now is time for you to sleep, young apprentice…" He lifted his finger lazily to a straw bed that had not been occupied for a long time. "I have some plans for you on the morrow…" This time Slyterin could not stop the corners of his mouth from smiling as he heard the boy's audible groan.

Slytherin put away the goblet with the potent potion and went back to the scroll he had been reading before dinner. But he found he could not focus on what was written there… what his new young 'apprentice' had said earlier bothered him.

"…_never trust a slimy Slytherin…"_

Had he known an untrustworthy Slytherin?

Those five words formed a simple statement…a statement that had been spoken with such power and authority that it had shaken him. The blow he dealt the boy seemed to have disciplined him not to ask any unwanted questions… but it did not stop what Slytherin thought the boy wanted to say.

During the course of the day, Slytherin had seen the boy open his mouth to say something only to clamp his jaw shut and stare at him with hard green eyes… eyes so very much like a serpent…

Slytherin shifted but stayed seated as he glanced to where the boy lay sound asleep. And not for the first time that day he wondered, _'Why me? Why was I given charge of this boy – who hates me?'_ That came as a shock to Slytherin; normally he wouldn't care about someone's opinion of him. But the boy's steady criticism in his manner was disturbing and Slytherin almost found himself wanting to please the boy, which was a ridiculous thought. He whose blood was ancient and noble would want to strive to please a half grown lad whose mother was one of – _them_!

Despite what he had said to Lady Raven that he would over look the unfortunate concept the boy he had been given wasn't one of their own, still harboured a grudge. More shocking still was that the boy felt the same about him – as if he was the one whose blood had been tainted by an impostor and traitor!

"_Cedric…"_

Slytherin sniffed indifferently the boy was speaking in his sleep…

"…_Dad…help me…"_

Slytherin looked up from his parchment and gazed at the sleeping boy annoyed. The boy lay limp in the bed tossing and turning, his eyes moved furiously under his eyelids – searching for a nameless fear.

'_Just like Saxtyn…'_ As soon as that thought drifted into his mind, Slytherin banished it, hid it in secret place in his heart – where it belonged.

Slytherin stood and approached where the boy lay completely oblivious to reality. For a moment he stood over him, the lightening bolt scar only just visible under his dark fringe… Running his finger lightly around the boy's jaw line not for the first time he wandered… Gryffindor indeed… Lady Raven had let even blood ties become a possibility and now that he looked closely, he could see the Gryffindor resemblance…And not for the first time he wandered from where did the boy come from...

"_Dad…he's killed Cedric…"_

Slytherin jumped as the boy spoke again and wandered what the younger wizard was dreaming about. The way he had said _'he's'_ sent involuntarily shivers down his spine…the boy's words although completely irrational and nonsense gave the need for urgency.

Sickened by something he could not understand Slytherin pressed his fingertips lightly to the boy's unusual scar. He immediately found warmth; which quickly turned into a searing pain. But thirsty for information he caused his fingers to remain in contact with the boy's skin.

He knew this power that resided in force in the younger wizard's skin. A power so supreme it could rent a human in half…he had felt this power's burns before…

Delving past the initial contact he soon found himself in the boy's nightmare. A young handsome blonde wizard was sprawled dead on the ground, a fresh wave of pain engulfed him – Slytherin recognised this to be the dream version of _'crucio_'.

Turning slightly on his heels Slytherin looked around him, he was surrounded by a sea of tombstones…surrounded by death. Suppressing a shudder of revolution he looked around for the boy Harry, whom he saw was tied to a tombstone. A tall dark ominous figure, with a skeletal face and unnatural red eyes bent down beside the boy, his long sickly white finger touching Harry's cheek.

Understanding came quickly, followed by a wave of sickness and revolution. The tall dark figure was one of them…a black mage…an evil being…_a traitor_!

Stepping forward quickly Slytherin moved through the throng of minions that suddenly appeared and stood in front of Harry – shielding him from the black traitor.

For a moment Slytherin gazed in horror at the tall man with those red, red eyes and was shocked to see the man's being was the result of some of his research… Research he had tried to use when trying to save Saxtyn and Newlin…

Shock turned to outrage; his research had meant to heal to give life, not to enhance one to immortal status. That was why he had abandoned his scrolls and…

"_Enough,"_ Slytherin hissed loudly, as he bent and took Harry's shoulder and shook him to wakefulness…

Slytherin opened his eyes to find himself on the floor and the boy gazing at him with large, inquisitive eyes. Groaning he got to his feet wishing that the boy would have the decency to look away.

"Sleep more quietly; next time boy…I _don't_ want to do that again!"

The boy glared at him, his eyes narrowing as he cocked his head to the side. "You're Salazar Slytherin, aren't you?"

Slytherin pursed his lips he had not expect the boy to feel his essence so completely.  
"Magister Slytherin, to you boy," he barked.  
The boy's eyes narrowed as he recoiled slightly. "So you _are_ him…"  
Slytherin curled his lips in disdain, as he did not miss the feelings of fear in the boy's voice.  
"But you've been _dead_ for the last thousand years!"

"_One thousand years,"_ Slytherin repeated to himself slowly, it seemed almost impossible to comprehend. _"One thousand years…one thousand years…."_

To the boy's astonishment Salazar Slytherin started to chuckle to himself. After a moment he regained his composure and said, "Come here boy, let's see your world then shall we?"  
The boy looked up at him with trepidation. "Come, come, come, I can't reach you from over there…"  
The boy took a tentative step forward, "Salazar Slytherin…but you can't be…Salazar is…"  
"Nonsense, I am he and you are some young Gryffindor who has come a long way for private lessons…Me thinks Lady Ravenclaw knew exactly what she was doing giving you over to me…" Salazar gazed once more at the boy; the Gryffindor likeness was now so very obvious… God, he could even mistake the boy for being Godric's own son... it was that close... "Now come here boy."

Looking perplexed the boy approached Salazar until he was only one step away. The Slytherin reached out with a thin smile and pressed his fingertips to the boy's temple… "Close your eyes."  
The boy immediately closed his eyes as if Salazar was going to curse an evil spell on him…  
"Think of erm…Big…erm…Ben…Big Ben, think about that, draw it into your memory, _what it looks like…_."

A colour picture of Big Ben entered Salazar's mind, he immediately set around to exploring it from different angles, demanding more memory from the boy's mind. As the younger wizard's memory stretched the notes and melody of the Westminster Chimes rang in Salazar's ear…

Delighted that his experiment work Salazar quickly said, "Show me Hogwarts…"  
The image of Big Ben faded replaced with the familiar Great Hall. The chatter of students and the glorious food of the feast was the first thing that hit Salazar's mind.

The hall was bedecked in lavish Gryffindor colours, the students at Gryffindor's table faces were flushed in excitement. A wise old wizard with piercing blue eyes watched the students' in warm amusement.

"Show me _my_ house…" Salazar demanded almost unable to hide his excitement.

Immediately the Gryffindor excite was transformed into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, leering over unfortunate Buckbeak's death…

"Not that boy…something _wonderful_…."

Malfoy's faced dimmed and then the boy turned blank.

"Boy there must be something wonderful to show me…"

The boy didn't respond…

"SHOW ME!"

Slytherin delved without warning further into the boy's mind, he jumped in so quickly that Harry didn't have time to block him (he wouldn't have known how to anyway – but Slytherin didn't know that).

The first image Slytherin came up across was that of Tom Marvolo Riddle… Harry could feel the Salazar pride that he realised this Slytherin boy was Head Boy. He understood the concept but not the strange title.

But Tom faded away turning into the gloating boy over the basilisk, a pureblood witch near death at his feet…

Slytherin froze…

Tom turned into Volemort…. Killing, torturing, maiming many innocent people… Slytherin remembered every face, he knew their images were burned into his memory.

One of the last to be killed in cold was a man that looked much like Harry – he was trying to protect his family… A firey red – head woman shielded her babe from the black mage …. But she too died, leaving the babe to fend for himself…

_"Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter…"_

"NNNNOOOOOOO….."

Slytherin wretched himself free of the boy who was thrown backwards onto the bed. For what seemed like an eternity neither could look at the other. Finally Salazar turned his head slightly and fixed his eyes on Harry's scar.

"That's no ordinary scar…you've been touched by an evil curse..."

The boy looked uncomfortable and glanced away.

"Which curse?" Slytherin asked quietly, "Which curse did my heir use against you?"

The boy did not answer…

But Slytherin knew... He knew which one...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry or Salazar they are merely burrowed game pieces for my plot... I think you know who the belong to...

**Chapter Five The Serpent's Apprentice**

Unable to sleep Harry arose at dawn. Salazar Slytherin had disappeared the night before after asking him which spell that Harry had survived – he had seemed slightly displeased when Harry didn't answer.

But Harry didn't think he could have told his founder, despite that he already saw what his great heir was capable of. Somehow it had seemed wrong...something that a spoiled, rotten child would flaunt at his adversary...but Lord Slytherin was not his _enemy._

_'At least he hasn't done anything to really harm me,' _Harry reflected. _'He had struck at me with magic...but I think I may have deserved that one.' _

But Salazar was the least of Harry Potter's troubles. He was one thousand years in the past when he should be _somewhere_ in the future learning how to defeat Lord Voldemort.

The morning air had the chill of winter, so Harry borrowed one of the blankets from his bed to wrap around his shoulders. He stepped outside and was immediately greeted with a freezing cold wind and wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders, thankful for the slightest bit of warmth that it offered.

In Salazar's yard the animals sniffed the air and regard Harry curiously with their big beady eyes as if asking whether or not he was going to feed them. Sighing Harry went to the shed and measured out the feed…

Salazar awoke to the smell of cooking. _'I'm not burning at the stake am I?'_ Swearing he opened his eyes and wondered who was in his house. Throwing the bed clothes straight of the end of the bed, he grabbed the nearest robe to shove over his night shirt and raced to the kitchen…

"Earven…" he called grumpily as he barged into the kitchen.

Salazar was meet by the pair green eyes. "Oh," he muttered, "It's just you…Harry."  
Harry nodded whimsically and turned back to the breakfast he was cooking. "Breakfast will be ready soon, Lord."  
"You didn't have to do that bo – Harry."

Harry gazed at Salazar incredulously and Salazar gazed at him shrewdly. "How long have you been up?"  
Harry shrugged, "A little while lord."  
"Ah," Salazar replied taking a seat at the table, "And what else have you taken upon yourself to do?"  
Harry glanced back at Salazar steadily, "I fed the animals fetched the day's water and I'm cooking…"  
"Ah, I see."

Harry's eyes flickered to Salazar Slytherin perplexed. "Then I should not have?"

Salazar muttered something about infuriating Gryffindors and asking too many questions then turned his penetrating gaze to Harry. "Why is it young Gryffindors _insist_ on putting words into my mouth as if it is some sort of game?"

Harry sighed heavily and dished up breakfast as Salazar's question seemed more like an irritated demand rather than a question seeking an answer. So Harry steadied his shaking hands and handed Salazar a plate and eating implements and sat opposite the older wizard.

"Lord it was said that you are from the fen - this is not…"  
Salazar sniffed loudly and put down his eating implements down with a clattered. "Always so full of questions," he muttered fixing Harry with a hard stare. Harry stared straight back at him his green eyes so obviously seeking an answer.

'_Just like Saxtyn he stares back so darkly…always eager for a response…'_

"Ah well – you were told I was _from_ the fen…which is true. I was born and raised there – before Hogwarts was first conceived as an idea."  
"Oh, I suppose that makes sense now," Harry replied shovelling a great mouthful of food into his mouth – it had seemed weeks since he had his last decent meal. Considering the food he got at the Dursley's it had been a while...

"So where were you born and raised?" Salazar watched bemused as Harry chew quickly to swallow before he could answer.  
"I was born in a village called Godric's Hallow, but I was raised with my mother's family in Surrey…"  
"With _muggles_…" It was a statement, and Salazar's disdain for the non-magical community was clear.  
Harry nodded wordlessly, there was no point in trying to deny the fact, and the Dursley's _were_ the worst types of muggles…  
"So how do they treat you?"  
Harry sniffed contemptuously before replying cryptically, "It could have been better," then added in an undertone, "They could have sent me to an orphanage."

Salazar like many powerful wizards had exceptionally good hearing and heard the rest of Harry's reply. However he used all his composure to mask the fact he had heard, feeling it would have been ungentleman - like to allow Harry to know he had in fact heard. Virtually nothing escaped Salazar Slytherin's notice…

Harry collected the breakfast plates and pans wordlessly when they had finished. Salazar sat back and watched…

"You're not afraid of work are you boy." This was not a question but another of Slytherin's observations…  
"I suppose not," Harry replied lightly, submerging his hands into the water without thinking and causing him to drench his sleeves.  
Salazar's lips twitched. "I find that pleasing, boy… Too many wizarding lads your age would recoil at the very thought of work. _Young people today!_ They want everything handed to them on a silver platter…Not like you, ha boy?"  
"I suppose not…"

"Ambition is a fine trait – if only more Slytherin apprentices had your dedication to hard work! For ambition is completely wasted – worthless in fact if you are not willing to work and toil…"

"I'm not ambitious…" Harry protested.  
Slytherin chuckled knowingly – but it was calculating and shrewd… Not at all comforting.

"You _could_ have been a great Slytherin, boy."  
Harry sniffed. "I'm a Gryffindor."  
Slytherin nodded his head lightly but his dark eyes never left Harry's face. He leant forward, letting Harry glimpse at his confidence. Then he frowned slightly and his gaze become long and hard.

"I _know_ what Godric's Sorting Hat told you… You could have been one of _mine_ – won me glory in a time of great turmoil…but your heart chose otherwise and you're Godric's…." Salazar frowned deepened as he added, "And perhaps that is a good thing…"

Harry reeled at Salazar's words. _How had he known?_ Salazar must have seen Harry's confusion and apprehension, for he said silkily with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I **saw** it in your mind…"

"You _read_ my mind?" Harry replied horrified thinking of Snape and his dismal lessons at occumency.  
Slytherin laughed lightly, "The mind is not a series of scrolls to be methodically read, boy. The mind is a complex web of memory, facts, and thoughts – all mashed together into one great big mess…a jumble of oddities and curiosities the mind is…" Salazar eyed Harry curiously, "When I asked about Hogwarts the memory of the Sorting Hat was easy for me to grasp as you associated the hat with Hogwarts. There is an interconnectedness between the memories – one is related to the other and visa versa…both are facets of what you remember and know or what you think you know about Hogwarts. But surely you _know_ that…"

Harry shook his head in disbelief…

"No?" there was genuine surprise in Salazar's voice. "Well," he drawled slowly, his eyes lighting up with playful slyness as he beckoned to Harry, "_I_ can remedy that – sit here…"

Harry hesitated. If Salazar had seen what the Sorting Hat had told him, what other unsavoury thoughts would the powerful founder find? But Salazar was waiting and so Harry slumped into the chair next to him.

"Skin contact makes it easier for another to enter your mind…" Salazar explain

shaking his hands slightly as he reached up to touch Harry's temple. "Close your eyes and relax…"  
Harry obeyed but gripped the edge of the seat tightly with his fists.  
"I said relax… let your hands loose…"  
Harry forced himself to let go of the chair…

For quiet some time Harry remained motionless waiting for Slytherin to do something. Sighing heavily Harry resisted to urge to open his eyes and to take a peek at what the Slytherin founder was doing…

"Ah, you have finally relaxed." Slytherin stated softly, "Now do you feel my presence in your mind? No…" Slytherin felt Harry's twitch of impatience, and felt the negative response before the boy had opened his mouth.

'**I've been waiting for a little while for you to realise I was there…Now do you sense me?'**

Something clicked in Harry's mind and suddenly he became aware of the foreign feeling in his mind. Apart of him wanted to shake the found out of his head – the other half was becoming enthralled by the odd sensation of someone sharing his mind.

'**What you are feeling this my essence… you'll be able to identify an individual in your mind via their essence. It is who you are and no essences are the same…'**  
**'Like fingerprints?'**  
**.'Erm… I don't know.'**  
**'Modern science…'**  
Harry was surprised at the embarrassment he was feeling on Slytherin's part… **'Now,'** the found quickly commanded, **'I will start with something simple, show me your – erm family…'**

Whatever Harry was expected Slytherin to say it was not this command. He hesitated, the last time he had seen his family was when the Death Eaters had attacked them at 4 Privet Drive…his uncle was dead…

Slytherin quickly picked up the train of thought and demanded suddenly, **'No…?okay…let's see…your closest friend…'**

A picture of Ron Weasley floated quickly to mind, as well as the Burrow and the flying Ford Anglia… (which made Slytherin chuckle… **'Now what is this sort of nonsense…'**)

Slytherin continued prompting Harry to think of pictures for only a short while before he broke the contact…

Harry opened his eyes slowly to regard his unexpected mentor…and was shocked to even think of the man as a possible mentor…

Slytherin however seemed caught between being pleased and perplexed. "Now let's see how well you can block me…" Slytherin's fingertips touched Harry's temples and in the next instant Harry felt a sharp shock that made him yelp…

"Incentive…to get it right…" Slytherin explain simply as Harry rubbed his temple and glared at him…  
"But I _don't_ know how to block…"  
Slytherin grinned. "That dear boy," he said with a flourish, "Is what I am here to do…teach you."  
Harry looked at him dubiously.  
"Now this time I want you to mentally build a wall – use all the power you can summon to push me away…"  
_"How?"_   
"God lord what do they teach at that school, I wander?"  
"Not this… Anyway all I have to do stop you would be to make sure you _can't_ touch me…"  
"My dear boy," Slytherin said mockingly, "I am a powerful wizard and I may enter your mind if you're half way around the known world…"  
"Oh…"

"Now…you know how to access your power, boy?"  
"Erm…_noooooo_."

Slytherin frowned and scratched his beard, "You, my lad are a waste to the modern wizarding world if they cannot even teach you that elementary skill…"

Harry looked down at his hands and twisted them nervously, who knew what this great wizard had install for him.

"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning and assume that they haven't taught you anything of note…"

'_This is going to be a long day…'_ Harry thought grimly as Slytherin raised his hands once more to cup his temples _'What did I do to deserve this?'_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Salazar JK Rowling does...

**Chapter Six In the Serpent's Mind  
**

Salazar Slytherin soon established a routine to the days. Harry was expected to wake up early and prepare breakfast under the steady watchfulness of his mentor. Other more mundane tasks were completed with a whimsical wave of Salazar's hand.

Harry thought Salazar Slytherin a hypocrite, for his first day he had comprised of 'muggle chores.' He didn't complain because it left him free of work and had the whole day to be taught by Salazar.

When Harry dished up breakfast they would sit and eat together. Slytherin had a habit of barking out all sorts of questions (apparently he was eager to learn almost everything about the modern world –it was knowledge denied to the other founders and he coveted it relentlessly).

Harry had learned early to answer quickly, for Slytherin demanded a timely response to all his inquiries. Harry of course obliged for Slytherin's steely stare outstripped even Professor Snape's. And Slytherin seemed to have no concern for Harry's privacy.

"You _blew_ up your Aunt?" Slytherin asked incredulously as he raised his eyebrows elegantly. "Why?" He had wanted to know about the underage wizardry rule and penalties and Harry had been fooled into telling him about the encounter with Aunt Marge.

Harry's lips tightened as he remembered how much he had hated Marge in those moments. "I was sick of being put down – angry that she should make a mockery of my parents' murder. It's not considered polite to rip apart a dead person's life just because she didn't understand them..."  
Slytherin made no attempt to reply but Harry noticed the approving light in his dark eyes.

A moment later Harry felt Slytherin's essence in his mind.  
**"Ah I see…glad you did it lad."**  
**"She deserved it!"**  
**"That she did,"** Slytherin replied (a rare occasion that he would agree with a Gryffindor, **"But it was wrong – and dangerous."**  
**"I _didn't_ mean to blow her up,"** Harry snapped.  
**"Gryffindors and their short tempers…it was amusing all the same…great lump of muggle…"**

Slytherin broke contact and Harry blinked in surprise. That had been the first time Slytherin had touched his mind without touching his temples or with Harry practising to relax and closing his eyes…Slytherin had continuously clicked his tongue at the end of a day's work and commented wryly that Harry just was not ready.

Slytherin however unconcernedly returned to his meal, without giving Harry a second glance.

Slytherin waved his hand and the two chairs in the living room moved together as if they had legs. And then he beckoned Harry into the living area.

"I think we will practice in comfort today..."

"How do you do that?" Harry meant how did he use magic without a wand or incantation.

Slytherin gazed at Harry imperiously and sat in the sitting chair. "I will teach you sometime…but you are _not_ ready – yet."

"Will I _ever_ be ready?" Harry whined to himself.  
"Typical Gryffindor always making a fuss."

Whenever Harry did something that displeased Slytherin he was branded a Gryffindor, but on the rare occasions he did something right Slytherin would comment that he _should_ have been his.

As Harry had heard all of Salazar's complaints about the Gryffindor persona he bit back a reply and sat in the chair next to Salazar and waited for the founder to make the next move.

"Today boy I will teach you how to access _another_ wizard or witch's mind."

Harry stared openly. Was Slytherin implying what he thought he was implying?

Slytherin met Harry's gaze levelly and smiled thinly, although it looked more like a grimace from Harry's viewpoint. "Yes," he said dramatically, "I will _allow_ you to access my mind."

Slytherin allowed Harry a few moments to comprehend what a special privilege he was offering and the possible implications that would ensue if Harry displeased him. Pleased that Harry understood the gravity of his offer, Slytherin held out his hands.

In turn Harry offered Slytherin his hands albeit wryly. "We'll start hand to hand – that way if you get_ lost_ in my mind, I can control the situation quickly and rescue you…"  
"Lost?" Harry gulped he did not like the emphasis Slytherin had put on the word. Salazar Slytherin however waved the issue aside. "The mind is a very complex maze my boy…"  
Harry squirmed in his chair…Salazar's words held very little comfort for him.

"Now," Slytherin commanded lowering his voice and squeezed Harry's hands slightly, "Access your power as I have taught you…"

Harry did not know how much time passed before he gained access to Salazar's mind. But he found an opening like his mentor had described and stepped through.

The essence that Harry had learned to recognise as Salazar filled his senses. It much like the smoke and incense in Professor Trelawney's classroom or after Aunt Petunia had cleaned the bathroom…or the smell of the hospital wing.

The speculation that ebbed from Salazar immediately turned into elation and this shocked Harry.

**"Hello Harry…I had wandered when you would come."** Harry immediately felt Salazar's pride – he was the first apprentice Slytherin had taught to successfully achieve access into another's mind.

"**What shall I show you?"**  
Harry racked his brain, what could Salazar offer to show him…  
**"The other Founders…"** Harry queried hopefully.  
**"_Godric_ in particular I suppose?"**  
**"Yes…"** Harry could not hide his eagerness…

"**Very well – I thought you would ask…"**

An image of a tall wizard in red and gold robes filtered to Harry's mind, his red brown hair had been pulled back and tied with a leather strap and glinted in the firelight. In the next instant Harry was that Salazar's memory was in a crowded wizarding tavern. Godric suddenly laughed heartily at some joke, his honey gold eyes shining mirth.

A cool intelligent witch in a blue robe, whom Harry recognised as the witch who had casually handed him over to Salazar on that fateful first day, smiled thinly and rolled her eyes.

"**The Lady Ravenclaw…always too sombre…her friend the Lady Hufflepuff"**

A younger witch with long, blonde curly hair and grey eyes, whispered something into Ravenclaw's ear, which brought a small smile to the sombre face. Hufflepuff clapped her hands merrily and chuckled to herself.

Gryffindor then said something in gaelic and glanced to where Harry assumed Salazar must have been sitting and then burst out laughing.

**"You were good friends…"**  
**"Godric is still a good friend…ah our days of glory when we were still young…"**  
**"You still are…admittedly you're approximately a thousand years older than what I am. But still that is no reason to call yourself old…"**

Surprisingly Harry's comment made Slytherin chuckle… **"You're every bit like Godric sometimes, boy…"  
"Really…"  
"The mind does not lie boy…now what else can I show your curious mind…"**

"Do you have any family?"

Harry's question stunned Slytherin and for a moment he let his careful guard down. Images of his late wife, Briona, her long gold hair down to her waist…of Saxtyn and Earven, tumbling over each other in play… Darcy and Salome – their village burning… people running – dying slow and painfully. Then Saxtyn as a young apprentice, Newlin his friend… both pale and weak – tossing and turning in their nightmares….

**"Out! Now, Boy!" **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Salazar, Helga, Rowena or Godric they are characters from the brilliant imagination from JK Rowling. I am merely attempting to bring the elusive Slytherin to life... (not literally).

**Chapter Seven "But I don't Care…"  
**

"**OUT… I said out…!"**

Before even Harry could even summon the knowledge of how to retreat Salazar Slytherin's mind, he felt an odd change. The magics of Salazar seemed to contract sharply in a whirl of colour and then Harry was thrust into reality with amazing violence.

Thrown backwards and out of the chair, Harry chanced a glimpse at Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin glared at Harry where he lay sprawled across the floor, his dark eyes narrowed. Harry was well aware of the fury that resided in Slytherin's dark eyes but he was horrified to see – _hate_.

Hate so pure, vengeful and power that it reminded him instantly of Lord Voledmort.

"Lord – I – I …. I am so very sorry….I didn't….I was…just curious," Harry stammered as he scrambled to his feet, lest Slytherin decided to kick at him when he was down.

Slytherin's eyes flashed angrily before he snapped, "Yes curious. Gryffindors are so very full of_ DAMN CURIOSITY_!"

Harry shuddered as Slytherin shouted the last words of his retort and Salazar saw Harry's fear. Apart of him was glad that such a courageous boy, who often verged on the brink of stupidity, should be in awe of him. But another part was appalled to see such fear.

To gain more time Salazar rubbed his forehead slowly his head bowed as if he had an acute headache. But he was aware that Harry was watching wryly and intently.

"I'm sorry…I really am …I know…"

Slytherin hissed loudly silencing Harry's stammer of an apology. _'Why didn't the boy just drop the too painful subject?'  
'Because he feels he bound by his honour to apologise adequately.'_

Slytherin thrust his revelation to one side – in his foul temper he wanted to show the boy his place.

"I don't _need_ your pity," Salazar spat relishing the hurt expression that crossed Harry's face.

Harry flinched at Slytherin's words and struggled to keep his expression blank of emotion, which he failed to do. He was used to the modern Slytherin attitude, as he had five years at Hogwarts to learn to live with it, but comment had stung coming from the Slytherin founder.  
"I know…"

Thankfully a knock at the door, interrupted Harry's retort. Slytherin grimaced at the sound of an unwanted intrusion.  
_'Could his day get any worse?'_

"Answer that boy…"

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he scrambled from the room, tripping over his own feet in his haste to escape Salazar's wrath.

Slytherin rolled his eyes, but immediately turned his head to where he knew his goblet and potion was. Ignoring the goblet, Salazar took the potion and uncorked the bottle and drank deeply.

"I thought you had given up on that potion, Salazar dear…"

Salazar gulped down his last mouthful down hurriedly and wiped his wet chin on his robe. He had not been intending to get caught like this. He slowly turned on his heel and inclined his head to the witch that was standing in the entrance, a sheepish Harry by her side.

Salazar took a moment to study his friend. She looked frailer than when he had seen her last time, obviously happy in Alyin's arms. But since the brief whirlwind affair she had seemed to have aged and become paler in complexion.

"Your rebuke, dear Hufflepuff was unwanted."

Hufflepuff smiled wryly a light of happiness dimly reaching her eyes. She unclasped her cloak and let it slip from her shoulders. She turned to Harry and handed him the cloak. "Be a dear…" He nodded mutely and withdrew from the room to where he had seen some of Slytherin's cloaks, along with some smaller sizes, hanging.

"He seems a charming boy," Hufflepuff commented with a contented sigh.  
"Dear Helga you would say_ any_ boy was charming," Salazar retorted.  
"I probably would, Salazar," Helga admitted somewhat sadly, "I seem to be a poor judge of character."  
"Then you are in good company my dear."  
Helga smiled thinly then gestured to the seats in the room, "Are you going to ask this tired lady if she would like to sit…"

Embarrassed that he had been caught forgetting his manners and by Helga Hufflepuff nonetheless Salazar guided Helga to a chair. And he had felt he flinch at his hand touching her lower back…

"Helga what's wrong?"

But Helga wasn't watching him; she was looking at where Harry had entered. "So you have a new apprentice."  
"Rowena would have told you what had happened in London."  
"She did," Helga nodded, "But I thought I would come and see for myself." Helga glared at Harry for a few uncomfortable moments. Her eye sight was bad…and they didn't have glasses in the dark ages…and even if she could have seen Harry he would have looked peculiar.

"Well, Salazar aren't you going to introduce us?"

Salazar indicated for Harry to step up. "This is Harry Potter, a young Gryffindor who has travelled a vast distance to come and see me…Harry this is my dear friend Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry managed a sloppy bow and a murmured greeting, self conscious that he had done it all wrong, but Helga was gracious enough to 'not' notice the unpolished performance.

"So where do you hail from Harry Potter?"

"**Tell her you are from France."**

Harry feeling safe in Helga Hufflepuff's presence and angry at Slytherin's reaction to his mistake decided that he would disobey the order.

"I am from approximately a thousand years in the future." As soon as Harry uttered those words, he knew that Slytherin would find a way of punishing him later.

Helga ignored Slytherin's angry hiss and turned to Harry, "I would have been so disappointed if you had replied in the manner that your mentor asked you to." She turned her large doe eyes towards Slytherin, "Really Salazar he doesn't even look French!"  
Salazar glanced up at Helga quizzically.  
"I have improved my skills on knowing when someone is attempting to communicate behind my back," Helga replied looking casually down at her fingernails.

Slytherin disgruntled that he had firstly allowed Harry to see something of his family tragedy, being caught forgetting his manners and lastly being caught asking his apprentice to lie to his friend, decided it was time to punish Harry.

"Go make yourself useful boy." Slytherin waved his hands to the outdoors.

Harry felt his shoulders slouch, but he had been expecting Salazar's revenge and was not surprised. He turned abruptly on his heel and headed for the door thankful to be out of his mentor's hair.

"…_without_ your wand…"

Harry suppressed a groan from escaping his lips, for he knew that if he communicated his displeasure Salazar would simply make the punishment worse. Without giving Slytherin a second glance Harry placed his wand lightly on the side table and strode out of the room like a boy who was going on a walk on a bright and sunny afternoon, not like a boy working in the bitter cold…

"Really Salazar was that necessary," Hufflepuff said in rebuke.  
"He had angered me," Slytherin commented dryly.  
"But must you be so harsh…"  
"You're just soft, dear Hufflepuff."  
Hufflepuff raised her eyebrows slowly in reply. "You have not changed at all Salazar Slytherin."

Hufflepuff ran her fingers through her long blonde curly hair and glanced to where Harry had exited the room. "Is he as powerful as Rowena thinks…?"  
"So she told you about him…"  
"Well his appearance was something of note…"  
"Well physically he is stronger than he looks, emotionally, spiritually and mentally he is vulnerable and magically… he has the capacity to surpass all of Rowena's expectations."  
"Meaning he _could_ beat Godric or yourself in a duel."

For some reason the prospect of an apprentice with so much power didn't seem frightening to Slytherin. "If he was trained correctly…ARAGH!" Slytherin threw his hands up in the air thinking about the modern education for young wizards, "The things they are not teaching at our school…he didn't_ even_ know how to access his power!"

"Surely not!" Helga was horrified, the teaching the apprentice how to access their own power was one of the foremost magics taught to new apprentices – something that all the founders agreed on.

"Is he…is he in danger…?" Helga hesitated, for what other reason would someone from the future be thrust unknowingly into the past? Rowena had stressed that Salazar had been the most appropriate teacher for him. A point Godric had contested strongly but had given up after a few hours of debate with the clever Ravenclaw.

"Plenty of danger…where would a Gryffindor be without danger?"  
"Indeed," Helga replied, for she knew of Gryffindor's odd ability to attract danger, "Is our world…"  
"Our world in that age hangs on that youngster's shoulders…"  
Helga frowned and chewed her bottom lip, something that she only did when she was deeply troubled. "But he his brave…"  
"…and clever…and cunning…and loyal…and honourable…and…"

"Slytherin what's_ bothering_ you?" Helga asked looking into her friend's eyes with great concern… a look that Slytherin could not ignore.

"And he _hates_ me…"  
"I am sure that is not true!" Helga replied quickly.  
Slytherin smiled wryly. "I cannot blame him… cannot find fault with that…"

Slytherin hid his face in his hands, wrapping his finger around his fringe – twisting – pulling – hurting… _'Where had it all gone wrong…?'_

"He is the boy I would have _wanted_ Saxtyn to grow into…" Slytherin gave a small gasp, "And he hates me… and the wizarding world hates and _abhors_ my name. And they are right."

"No…no it cannot be…"

"Helga I _saw_ what a Slytherin has done in the future. How can I go on when this traitor will destroy everything I hold dear…the name of Slytherin has only done ill to our precious community!"  
"Oh dear Salazar, you _know_ that knowledge is problematic…knowledge is socially and culturally constructed. You deny your descendants for what they will do…"

Slytherin gave a cry of fury…if only she had seen…she too will hate him.

"…I don't hate you… nor will I ever…"

Slytherin gazed into the eyes of the woman who had been with him throughout the darkest of his days, despite her own private grief. A woman who had fished him out of hell's belly and brought him back to life, who had given him strength with her quiet courage. A woman he loved, even though it felt like a betrayal to his late wife. How he had loved her, how he still loved her! It was her heart that outshone all exterior forces, a heart of pure, undying beauty.

"Alyin doesn't know what he is missing," Salazar commented, he watched the pain echo in Helga's eyes as her lover's name was mentioned. And then he knew why she had come to him. "You're better off without him, dear heart…you and your child will be happier without him in the long run… you'll see…"

Helga glanced up to Salazar horrified. "You know…" Her small hands clapped over her mouth partially trying not to show her shame and guilt.  
"Please don't tell Rowena…what will she_ think_ of me…I need to think about what to do with it."  
"Keep it." Helga glanced up into Salazar's face his eyes shone with an earnest. "Give your child the love and the mother it deserves."  
"But it'll be a bastard…"  
"But you'll be its mother."  
"But Rowena…"  
"If I know, Helga, Rowena _already_ does and I daresay even Gryffindor will figure it out."  
Helga nearly swooned in embarrassment. "What will they think of me…a mother to a_ bastard_ child…"  
"I cannot tell you what they will think, Helga," Slytherin said trying to find a comforting tone in his voice (something he was unused to doing). "But I don't care."

Helga smiled sadly up at him…and Salazar reached forward, his finger lightly tracing the curve down to her chin, and then pressed his lips lightly to hers. He could taste the salt of tears as they started to drip down her white cheeks.

"…_but I don't care…"_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here - their JK Rowlings'. But Slytherin's past winding in with the plot was my idea...

**Chapter Eight With or Without You  
**

_Harry glanced down at the Gryffindor table. It was the Halloween Feast. Jack-o-Lanterns decorated the Great Halls enchanted ceiling; candles dotted amongst them flickering and moving eerie shadows across the hall. _

_Ron was sitting next to him, filling his fists with all sorts of goodies. "Bith if weally goood…" Harry felt himself laugh as he turned to his other best friend Hermione who had a mountain of books and was frantically trying to read through them. "Not now Harry don't you want to get your NEWTs…"_

_Harry shrugged and piled delicious foods onto his plate smelling the wonderful flavours from the Hogwarts kitchen. He never ate this well at the Dursleys._

_The festivity in the Great Hall however was not to last… the ground began to quake, gently at first but gradually it crescendo of violence. The pumpkins fell from the ceiling, students and teachers ran for cover as Hogwarts came crumbling down like an old stale biscuit…._

"Get up boy…!"

"Whaaat," Harry murmured stupidly, opening his eyes a crack to let in a small stream of light. "Where am I?" He asked with a yawn, he blinked and rubbed his eyes and looked up to the man who had shaken him awake. "Oh…" He was not at Hogwarts and the ceiling wasn't falling on his head - although apart of him wished it was.

"Woord Slythwin…" Harry murmured blinking again, reaching out for his glasses.

Slytherin had said very few words to him after Helga Hufflepuff had left the pervious evening. But Harry had known the founder had been watching him closely most of the night.

"Come, get up boy," Slytherin commanded lightly, tapping his foot on the floor, indicating he was impatient.  
"But it isn't yet dawn," Harry grumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the small bed that had become his.  
"Yes and the day is calling," Slytherin retorted handing Harry a thick wizard cloak about his own size, "And I have much to teach you today."

Harry pulled on the cloak and a pair of long soft doe skin boots and Slytherin wrapped his own travelling cloak around his shoulders. Slytherin allowed a very small amount of time where Harry took the opportunity to splash water on his face to wake himself up, which was effective as it was bitterly cold.

"Come, Harry…" Slytherin went to his front door and opened it gesturing for Harry to exit the house. Harry slid past the founder as if he would magically grow fangs and bite him and stopped his question before it reached his lips.

Slytherin locked his door magically and started past Harry. Harry trudged behind Slytherin his boots sinking the snow. Finally he could no longer contain his question. "Where are we going, Lord?"

Slytherin glanced over his shoulder. "Far enough away from my abode that you will not destroy it by mistake…"  
"Eh…but why would that happen…?"  
"All teachers take their apprentices to safe places of their first few times…I only hope you grasp the concepts quickly – it's so cold out here!"

Harry was about to ask what concepts Slytherin was referring to but before he did Slytherin said slowly and deliberately, "Look, Harry… about yesterday."  
"I didn't mean…" Harry started quickly, afraid that he was going to become the target of Slytherin's wrath again.  
"Listen to me boy," Slytherin hissed, he found what he was about to say humiliating enough without the boy apologising every two seconds, "I was angry and I should have expected you would have stumbled on something unsavoury in my mind… my reaction was unfair."  
"Oh…" Harry was lost for words but added cautiously, "We're all guilty of that at some stage."

Because Slytherin was not facing him, Harry could not see the genuine smile that touched the founder's lips. Like Saxtyn, Harry was ever noble when he was on the right side of an argument.

The smile soon faded and Slytherin asked almost harshly, "Do you hate me boy?"

"Oh…" Harry was put of guard, "I thought _I would_… but no…there are many things I don't understand… but now I am not so sure."

Slytherin couldn't help but feel lightened by Harry's response…at least one wizard in the future will have not hated him. Harry didn't need to like him; just not hate and abhor his name.

"What don't you understand?"  
Harry wasn't sure he should answer, but Slytherin had stopped to turn and wait for an answer. "Why is it you hate muggle borns so much?"

"It is true I value pure blooded wizards, young Harry, but I have my reasons… What you must understand is our world in this time is in great peril. Muggles persecute us at every turn. But the danger with the school…within my Hogwarts…the danger to our apprentices comes from within."

Slytherin found he wanted to tell the youngster from the future everything that had happened, everything that had angered him, everything that had given their kind grief. He felt certain that the boy must know of the dangers, must be aware of the hate and malice that lived within their own kind…

"Is muggle persecution of magical folk is as bad as history says that it is…?"  
Slytherin looked sadly at Harry for a moment. "You remember the memories you saw yesterday?"  
"Yes."

Slytherin swallowed before he could reply - memories flooded into his mind like a movie strip (except movies haven't been invented yet) "The village that was burning was my sister's home. Many magical folk had grouped their safety. But someone betrayed them and the muggles attacked in the dead of the night. First news I got of the attack was from my sister Salome, she had awaken me in sleep screaming at me to save her baby. I apparated straight to her home, to find myself engulfed in flames. Darcy her husband was dead on the threshold of their home… and the baby… the muggles had left little Saxtyn, not a year old, to die in his cot. I took my nephew and fled the house…Many died that night, Harry Potter. I found my sister's body the next morning."

Slytherin was surprised to see Harry hanging onto every word, his emerald eyes glinting in sympathy. "And what of the baby…what of Saxtyn?" There was an earnest edge to Harry's voice, one so filled with concern and compassion.

Slytherin smiled indulgently. "I raised my nephew as if he was my own son."  
"Sounds like my own story, except it was a wizard that killed my parents and I was brought up with muggle relatives that hated me."

"Hmmm…" Slytherin did not like what he had seen of the Dursleys. They were one of the worst muggles, in fact he was surprised they hadn't tried to burn Harry at the stake yet! (Of course he didn't know that muggles didn't burn wizards and witches at the stake in Harry's time.)

Upon seeing a solitary bridge Slytherin grimaced and stopped. "We are at a safe distance now…we'll talk more later..."

Slytherin swished his cloak about his frame dramatically and gestured lightly to a stone on the ground. Immediately it sprung into his hand.

"There are two forms of 'wandless' magics I could teach you. The first you just witness – the manipulations of objects around you… I will not be teaching you that." Slytherin watched Harry half frown of disappointment with bemusement. "…after I teach you the second the first should come naturally after a little bit of work."  
"So what is the second form, Lord?"  
Slytherin grinned at Harry almost knowingly. "You've experienced it boy! The manipulation of force…"

Harry thought of the first day when he had unwisely insulted the Slytherin founder. He remembered the bodily force that had slapped his cheek toppling him into the snow.

Seeing that Harry understood to what he referred to Slytherin continued, "It can be devastating when used against a wizard who does not know how to protect himself…and it is much harder to teach and learn."  
"Voldemort wouldn't know…" Harry's eyes glinted in hope...

Slytherin eyes flashed at the name of his 'heir'. "He may know Harry…I have seen evidence that points to he knows more than the average dark lord in your time… but he will not have learned it first hand from what I have deduced from your memories."

Slytherin masked his true concerns for the boy's future and that of his world. He felt somehow personally responsible for the future he would never know. He cast a spell over himself then over Harry, that left them simmering with a thin layer of grey like air. "This will protect myself and you if you loose control… we'll start with only small manipulations of force, such as a breeze…now access your power…"

Slytherin watched for Harry non verbal communication to tell him that he was ready for the next instruction.

"Now release it slightly…" Slytherin said softly only to yell, _"SLIGHTLY…!"_ when Harry released too much and lost his hold on his power. It slipped through Harry's hold and Harry tried to regain his access by madly clawing and chasing after it…

"No, no, no, NO!" Slytherin rebuked shaking his head, "_Never_ chase after your power if you have lost it… all you need to do at this stage is to let the power simmer down and die (which it did for itself) and start the process again…"  
Harry looked doubtfully at his mentor.

"Well begin…" Slytherin said, gesturing and showing his impatience.  
"_How_ do I know how much to release?"

Slytherin tilted his head to one side his dark eyes regarding Harry in amusement and he gave the same instruction he had given Earven all those years back. "It's a learning curve boy, something you need to learn yourself until it becomes instinct."

Harry sighed and returned to accessing his power…

It had been a disappointing day for Harry. He didn't seem to be making any progress with the 'wandless' art at all. Slytherin was no help – he sat on a stump and watched his only comment was 'try again'.

Harry was relieved when Slytherin had announced it was time to all it a day. He had not even once found out how much power to release…he hadn't done any magic. It had been a terrible waste of the day.

Slytherin on the other hand was quite pleased. Apart from having more patience than he did, the boy had made some improvements. Very minute improvements, so that the boy did not see them – but they were there nonetheless. None of his apprentices had been able to manipulate power within a day… He had not been joking when he said it was a difficult magic to learn. However he felt that Harry would benefit greatly if he had learned to control force.

"The skill takes time Harry…and a great deal of patience from master and student."  
Slytherin heard Harry grumble something about 'never be able to…'

To Harry's amazement he heard Slytherin chuckle. "I remember when my father tried to teach me…! It took me a whole fortnight to get it right and then…well he wasn't ready and he copped it!"  
"What happened?" Harry inquired feeling a little better now that he knew even Slytherin had trouble when learning.  
"I let a great wind storm loose in the kitchen…and mother _was not_ impressed!"

Harry snickered trying to imagine Aunt Petunia's reaction if he let a storm loose in her perfect and orderly home…

Another three days past with the same results as the first… but on the fourth Harry found his equilibrium and exerted a small soft breeze from nowhere. He glanced to Slytherin who nodded simply and said, "That will be enough for today."  
"But shouldn't I try again?"  
"There will always be tomorrow Harry."

Harry watched as Slytherin started to take the familiar track home. _'Why hadn't he given him a second chance…?'_

"Come on boy…it's cold out here…"

Harry sighed heavily and trudged after Slytherin. "Why did we stop?"  
"Because I'm cold, hungry and bored that's why."  
"Oh…I could have stayed myself…"  
"And leave you to go exploring and gallivanting about one of the villages Harry? I think not!" Slytherin looked sternly down at his apprentice.  
"I wouldn't do that!"

Slytherin's gaze only became more penetrable.

'_Okay,'_ Harry admitted mentally, _'I probably would if I got bored…' _

Slytherin rubbed his hands together and glanced back at Harry. "If think teaching you is the only thing the medieval world has to offer you Harry then you are sadly mistaken."  
"What else is there?"  
"Godric Gryffindor is a powerful mage, Harry Potter."  
"I know… but what does that…"  
"He specialises in protective magics…something that I cannot provide you with…"

Harry felt a thrill of excitement about meeting Godric Gryffindor in person – won't Hermoine be jealous if he had meet all of the founders of the school. It would be better than reading _'Hogwarts, A History.'_

"…something he will not wish to provide you with…"  
Harry felt his heart sink. "Why would he not help us?"  
"Because there are certain risks…and knowing Gryffindor, whom I know very well, he will not accept the responsibility of casting such dangerous spells on one so young…and never on one of his own…"  
"Could we fool him into doing it?"  
Slytherin glanced back at Harry in surprise… "It could be quite an adventure Harry Potter… but I have _another_ one in mind for you…"

"Will this protection keep me safe against Voldemort?"  
"Protective magics are no guarantee Harry… but it will give you a certain edge…that's for sure…" Slytherin stopped and turned and added almost sadly, "Whatever your future holds for you Harry, remember this the world will go on with or without you… But you are the key to the future of our world…"

If you are wandering why there would have been many deaths at the village of Salazar's sister here's your answer... Muggles attacked in force in the dead of the night, when the village was asleep. Imagining waking up to find your house on fire, or your family's throats cut... the muggles had an advantage and used it. Cowardly yes... but the magical folk didn't have much of a chance to fight back...  
Make sense... I hope so...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from JK Rowling's world... just burrowing them for a little plot and fun... I only hope I do them justice...

**Chapter Nine Gryffindor's Library**

"Are you willing to take on an adventure?" Slytherin looked across his plate at Harry with his dark penetrating eyes. Harry's fork stopped halfway to his mouth, most of his food tumbling off his fork.  
"What _type_ of adventure?" Harry queried narrowing his eyes as he had seen Slytherin do at least a thousand times.

Slytherin chuckled as if sharing a private joke with himself. "You're not afraid are you boy?"  
"_No_," Harry replied indignantly, "I'm just wandering what you are coming up with in your sadistic mind."

Slytherin rubbed his chin slowly, obviously enjoying keeping Harry on tender hooks. "Ah such an innocent mind that I am corrupting… Godric _would not_ enjoy this…"  
"What?"

Slytherin picked up his fork and placing a small amount of food in his mouth deliberately chewed slowly…

"_What?"_ Harry repeated (it was all he could do without jumping up and down with impatience).

Slytherin took his goblet and poured, glancing over the top of the silver rim at Harry. "Gryffindor has an extensive library boy… the envy of many in the wizarding world for the exception of Rowena Ravenclaw of course."

Slytherin took a sip of wine, his black eyes shining and never leaving Harry's face.  
"What does that have to do with us…"  
"With _you…_" Slytherin's face loomed and he traced a long finger around the edge of the goblet. "Remember how his speciality is protective magics…"  
Harry nodded his head, encouraging his temporary guardian to continue…

"He has many scrolls on the subject…many magics he himself has developed from the ancient arts…"  
"He _invented_ spells…?"  
"…and incantations and ward…it takes a great skill believe me boy…Godric Gryffindor is not a man to trifle with and best you _remember_ it."

Harry suppressed a gulp, wandering what type of situation Slytherin was going to get him into. "What good are his spells and wards if he will _not_ help us?"  
"But _I_ could perform nigh enough to Godric's skill…"  
"Then why…?"

"Think boy if you are capable of the action!" Slytherin cried almost gloatingly, enjoying his verbal game of cat and mouse.  
"You need the scrolls don't you," Harry stated accusingly.  
Slytherin merely smirked waiting for the inevitable thought.  
"You want me to go and get them…"

Slytherin nodded almost gleefully. "Now that would be a worthy adventure for any young Gryffindor…"  
"…you want me to _steal_ from Godric Gryffindor…! _Are you mad!_"

Slytherin shifted uneasily in his seat. Now wasn't the time for a discussion about morals. "It wouldn't be stealing, Harry…it'll be _borrowing_ without Gryffindor's consent for an extended period of time…"  
"_Stealing…"  
"Borrowing… _Don't tell me you're _afraid_…"

Slytherin simply adored that phrase it rolled off his tongue so very naturally. It was so easy to manipulate any Gryffindor male to do anything he wanted them by just uttering those five little words. Female Gryffindors were much harder to convince – although Earven was still at the school trying!

"Besides," Slytherin clipped quickly seeing Harry shift his gaze about uncertainly as if he was aware Slytherin was trying to manipulate him, "_I_ cannot go to the school myself, I left and if I was to return I would be instantly recognised…as long as you are not seen by any of the founders (certainly not Gryffindor) they would pay you no mind."

"Can't we try to _talk_ Gryffindor to helping us – after all this will help me to fight Lord Voldemort right?"  
"You don't know how stubborn Gryffindor can be… he vowed never to use these protective magics on a youngster and he won't…"

"How do I get in?" Harry interrupted, one way or another Slytherin would continue to try and convince him until he yielded...Harry opted to get it over and done with.

"Great." Slytherin rose from the table and left the room.

Harry sighed and buried his head in his hands. _'What had I just agreed to?'_ He knew that stealing from Godric would be wrong, but Salazar Slytherin had no apprehension about taking advantage of the situation.

Slytherin returned a moment later with an old piece of parchment. Harry leaned over so that he could see a map scrawled onto its surface. But unlike the Marauder's Map it seemed completely unmagical.

"Godric's quarters are here…" Harry recognised the headmaster's office but noted Slytherin was pointing slightly to the left… "Here is the entrance to his library… it's guarded by a phoenix statue. Say my name and it will instantly open for you…"

"Here…" Slytherin pulled out another parchment. "Is the fourth floor… I will show you a tunnel that will lead straight to this point. Think you can manage to find the Gryffindor's Library…

Harry nodded wordlessly thinking he was getting himself into more trouble than it was worth…

"Good," Slytherin looked pleased, "Don't look _so_ worried Harry, I will keep mind contact with you the whole way through… you might even surprise me!"

Slytherin stood and went to his cupboard and pulled out a plain brown robe and hood – a Gryffindor badge sat regally over its breast. He smoothed the material delicately and looked over to Harry…

"Here, I need to make you look like just another of Gryffindor's apprentices…"  
Harry slipped the robe on and sighed heavily. "When do I go?"  
"Immediately…"

'_Great…'_ Harry thought cynically, _'I am not ready to rob the founder of my house.'_

Slytherin took a candle and wave his hand over the top…a small flame touched the wick. Slytherin did not have to command Harry to follow as he opened a door which Harry assumed had been a broom cupboard, and descended down a flight of dark, creaky stairs.

Slytherin alighted down the bottom and handed Harry the candle… "Follow this tunnel along until you meet nothing but a mirror… don't worry no one can see past the mirror. Make sure no one is around before you step out! I mean no one… for I am the only one who knows of this tunnels existence…Good luck Harry…_bring_ me back some scrolls…"

"How will I know which ones to take?"  
Slytherin smiled thinly, "_I_ will tell you…"

Harry turned on his heels and headed down the passage way. "Good luck boy!" he heard Slytherin call after him, and then a set of footsteps ascending the dark stairs.

'_Great, great, great, great…'_ Harry thought, _'How did I allow myself to get talked into this?'_

The candle in his had sputtered for a bit casting long shadows down the passage. Harry shivered…this place was creepy. But at the same time he was excited about seeing the ancient Hogwarts. It was such a shame that he couldn't stop to talk to the other students or the teachers… That would be something to boast about!

**'Stop day dreaming boy and keep moving…' **Slytherin had entered his mind.  
**'I was just wandering what it'll be like…'**  
**'We'll talk later just keep your mind on the task at hand.'**

Harry stretched his hand out to touch the walls as he shuffled along. The walls were damp and sticky. As he ran face first into a cob web he heard Slytherin chuckle but he ignored his mentor and picked at imaginary strands of webbing…

It seemed such a very long time that Harry shuffled in the tunnel but very soon he saw a light. Intrigued at first he soon realised it was the mirror that Slytherin had pointed out. He approached wryly as the other side of Hogwarts were revealed to him. It was late at night so no students were about – a part of Harry was relieved but mostly he was disappointed.

'**Push your hand against the frame…'**

Harry did as he was instructed and the mirror swivelled in sideways. Harry stepped through quickly and replaced the mirror. Wiping filthy his face clean from the webbing and dirt from the tunnel…

Then as casually as he could he sauntered down the hall as if he belonged there. While he did so Harry could not believe how much Hogwarts had changed over the years. The castle was like any medieval palace he had seen in movies…cold stone, a few sparing tapestries, very little carpet, very few portraits (non moving ones) and torches were alight down the whole corridor. This wasn't the Hogwarts he had come to know…

"Oi you!" A bossy voice called.  
In shock at being talked to Harry reeled on his heels, a boy a little older than him strolled up to him swinging his arms. Blonde hair fell about his handsome face, his grey eyes were cold and sneering.

'**Malfred…'** Slytherin hissed, **'Be careful, he's a sly one.'**  
Harry glanced down at the other boy's robes a Slytherin serpent seemed to hiss out at him.  
"Who are you?"  
Harry opened his mouth in shock to answer reflexively but Slytherin commanded quickly, **'Harold…say Harold…Harry is such an uncommon name it'll mark you out as an outsider.'**  
"Well?" The boy was waiting impatiently for an answer.  
"Harold…"  
"Harold No Name," the boy sneered in reply.  
"Potter…" Harry added uncertainly as he heard Slytherin groan in his mind.  
"Ah a commoner… from the slums of London are we…?"  
Harry's face reddened, "Who are you to talk to me like that?"  
**'No, No, NO!'** Slytherin cried, **'Bad move boy.'**  
For a moment or two the boy's sneer widened. "Who am I… Oscar d'Malfreds."  
Harry glared at him blankly. "So!"  
**'Harry no!'**  
"So my father is Tarrance d'Malfreds, the magical advisor to the King."  
**'Harry say nothing…'**

But Harry wasn't listening he pulled out his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" Oscar's arms snapped to his sides before he keeled over.

"No one speaks to me like that and gets away unscathed…best you remember that…" Harry's faced loomed over the frightened apprentice's nose for a moment… and he laughed… "Now that felt good…"

'**That wasn't the best idea…never laugh at a Malfred...'**  
But Harry grinned knowing Slytherin's opinion was in between approval and disapproval. **'No one sneers at a Potter...Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that...**'  
**'More than you know...' **

Harry continued down the passageway without any further trouble and final he reached the door that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. It was an incredible plain door but Harry could help a stirring of excitement before he glanced around and whispered Salazar's name to the nearby phoenix.

As it had done in the future, the stairs started to move upwards…Harry jumped on and waited for the movement to stop.

Harry stepped out and glanced at the door in front of him. It felt like he should knock.

'**Get on with it!'** Slytherin grumbled and Harry pushed open the door.

The library of Godric Gryffindor lay open to Harry completely unguarded. Harry had half been expecting to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk looking at him with blue sparkly eyes. But he was alone in the dimly lit room. Harry closed the door lightly.

**'That scroll there!'**

Harry pulled it down, but before his fingertips could open it he thought he heard a faint exhaling of breath.

'**What are you waiting for…?'**

Harry ignored Slytherin… there it was again faint – but there. Harry heard Slytherin swear… **'Do not communicate anything to me you don't want to be heard…'**

Harry felt Slytherin retreat from his mind so quickly he nearly reeled. _'What was wrong…?'_

Then as sudden as a lightening bolt a strong arm caught Harry's wrists and twisted them painfully so that Harry was pulled to his knees…

"_Insolent_ boy!" And Harry's wrists were twisted again.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world - As Slytherin would say I'm 'burrowing'...

**Chapter Ten. The Fourth Founder**

Harry tried to scramble to his feet, but his wrists were wrenched forcibly and he was forced to his knees. "Insolence."

Harry's heart thumped loudly in his chest the voice that spoke above his head was deep and angry. His first reaction was to enter Slytherin's mind to call for help (or a little advise), but he was ashamed to call upon Slytherin.

Harry felt the collar of his robes being clutched and he came eye to eye with the furious stranger. Harry watched the man's hard brown gold eyes widen in shock. In that moment he was absolutely sure of who the man was.

"You're not one of mine! Who sent you, whelp, to spy on I Godric Gryffindor?" The stranger shook Harry once then dropped him on the floor.

Godric Gryffindor stared at Harry his dark brown eyes communicating the fury that was contained hidden deep within his calm exterior.

For a moment Harry was tempted to utter Slytherin's name. Hadn't Slytherin said they were still good friends – what if the feeling _wasn't_ mutual? Salazar Slytherin did after all leave the Chamber of Secrets.

"Answer me!" The Gryffindor founder was livid.

Very slowly and deliberately Harry rose to his feet and self consciously smoothed his robes (although there were no creases). Harry lifted his chin so that he could look more closely at Godric's face as he felt Godric would appreciate being answered to directly. "I don't think it would be wise to answer, Sir," Harry replied trying to hide the quiver in his voice.

For the briefest of moments Harry was almost certain he saw a flicker of amusement in Godric's eyes, but the fury returned quickly.

"How did you get in?"  
"…erm…the door…" Harry wasn't trying to be a wise –guy it was just the first thing that came into his head.

Godric swept past Harry to the door… He ran his hands along the entrance. "No magic…used…" Godric's eyes bore into Harry's, Harry had enough sense to blush and turn his head away in shame.

Caught stealing by Godric Gryffindor, a wizard in history he had admired and idolised!

"Gryffindor robes…hmmm…" Godric's gaze turned to Harry's robes… "Saxtyn's robes…_Damn you Salazar…_must you always play games with me?"

Godric stepped up to Harry, who wryly stepped back. However the Gryffindor founder grabbed Harry's chin and lifted it up so high, Harry thought his neck would snap off.

"You're Salazar's new apprentice eh?"  
The gamed seemed to be up and Harry nodded glumly, wishing that the earth would split and swallow him whole!

"How bitterly disappointing, boy… I had hoped…" Harry couldn't bear to listen… his hero was angry at him and rightfully so!

And now the founder was staring at his scar with avid fascination. "A bolt of light…" Godric murmured tracing Harry's scar so lightly that Harry shivered under his touch… "Ah…interesting…"

Godric dropped Harry's chin and lean past him and pulled out a scroll. Completely ignoring Harry the Gryffindor founder approached his desk and opened the scroll. A few moments passed with Gryffindor bent over the scroll, shaking his head and murmuring all sorts of questions. Harry remained stock still where he was – unsure what he should do… the door was open…

"A bolt of light in the dark…" Gryffindor commented loudly just as Harry was eying the door. Harry jumped sure that Gryffidnor had seen him eying his escape. Gryffindor waved the scroll at Harry. "Here take it!"

At the edge of Harry's mind he felt Slytherin returning with a hint of glee. **'Take it boy…it's what we're after…I'm sure…'**

Harry hesitated. _Why would Gryffindor just hand him the spell Slytherin needed to protect him if he had made an oath never to use the spell?_

Gryffindor wiggled the scroll again much like you would wave a meaty bone under a dog's nose. Harry reluctantly stepped forward and touched the scroll. A small smile was playing on Gryffindor's lips…

Very slowly and carefully as if the parchment was going to burst into flames at his touch, Harry opened the scroll. He instantly felt the pang of Slytherin's disappointment… It was a picture.

The picture was the night's sky, a lightening bolt and the Dark Mark. How Godric Gyffindor knew about the Dark Mark, Harry had no idea. But he could not help but gasp… under the night sky was a house so similar to 4 Privet Drive it was scary, the windows of the house were filled with blue, red, green and yellow lights. Something that triggered in Harry's memory, those lights were familiar.

"The Dark Mark…" Harry couldn't help but trace the revolting skull with his fingertips, "How do you know what that means?"  
Godric's lips curled into a smile and replied rather genially, "The Dark Mark, is it? Suitable name…What is the Dark Mark?"

"It's a sign that Voldemort (a dark wizard) has killed or attacked in the name of..." Harry stopped it seemed so unfair to mention Salazar's name, now that he had met him. "...nevermind..."

Godric's eyebrows creased, as if suspecting a plot but he did not attempt to make a reply.

Harry frowned and looked to the picture once more, the memory of the phone call and the attack came flooding back. He had run instead of standing his ground…

"This is where you are from," Godric stated, wrapping his cloak around him.   
Harry nodded blankly.  
"I saw this when Rowena told me about you turning up in London," Godric explained.  
Harry looked away. "How?"  
"Protective Magics boy, have given me an extra sense of _knowing…_"  
_"Knowing…"  
_"Rowena had guessed you were from the future…but it was I who could tell her where you're from and how..."

Gryffindor allowed a few moments for his last words to sink in. Almost immediately the light of understand lit up in Harry's eyes. "You know _how_ I ended up here?"

"That is what I said," Gryffindor replied as he went to the door and waited by the entrance, "Now come let's go and see our scaly friend."

In his mind, Harry heard Salazar's hiss of disgust and chuckled. Gryffindor glanced back at him quizzically and Harry was obliged shrug away his mirth.

Remembering that Salazar said that no one knew of the passage and the mirror on the fourth floor was unknown to everyone else, Harry allowed himself to be lead into the forest by Godric Gryffindor.

"Mistress Ravenclaw put a stop to apparating on the school grounds… we had awful trouble with apprentices disappearing left, right and centre," Gryffindor explained almost apologetically, "I suppose wizards in the future have figured out how to undo the spell…"  
"No," Harry replied, "But it would be useful on occasions – say if you were being chased by a werewolf."  
Gryffindor sniffed loudly, "What are the chances of that happening on Hogwarts Grounds?"

Harry could not help but smile at the thought of the terrifying chase between himself and Professor Lupin in his transformed state…and let out a snort of laughter.  
"Sounds like I've got me a rule breaker…"  
"…Bender…" Harry corrected, "Besides Sirius would have been very badly hurt if we didn't do something…"  
"Sounds like you are I've must-save-everyone type of lad."  
"Hmmm…"

Godric's words seemed to remind him awfully of Hermione.

Salazar Slytherin was waiting for them at the front entrance of his home. "Ho, Salazar I've got you a boy," Godric said genially letting his cloak slip from his shoulders.

Salazar scowled at Harry, who glanced about everywhere but at him.

Annoyed at being ignored Salazar glanced from Godric to Harry and was reassured. Harry although small with dark hair and green eyes was similar in face and manner to Godric.

"Teaching a half blood are we… Salazar…?" Godric's eyes suddenly became cold and angry.  
Slytherin glanced back down to Harry. "His bloodlines would be…" his eyes travelled back to Gryffindor meaningfully, "_reasonable_ enough."  
Gryffindor snorted irritably. "And you send him to steal from me…"  
"_Burrow_…" Slytherin replied tersely, "I would have gotten the scrolls to you after we had used them."  
"The ones you want are dangerous."  
"The risk," Slytherin glanced back at Harry, "would be minimal if you or I did the task."

"Are you doing this because you couldn't save Saxtyn and Newlin?" Gryffindor asked in a low voice. Harry glanced up…

"That has nothing to do with it," Slytherin hissed and pointed to Harry, "This boy could possibly save our world…but without our help it would be nigh impossible."  
Gryffindor shifted uneasily. "I know," he admitted, "But he's one of mine - the decision is _mine_."

"Just like you decided to abandon hope of saving Saxtyn and Newlin, after you failed to protect them..." Slytherin replied bitterly.  
"We had no choice... would you damn your own nephew to a cursed immortal life...?"  
"I've seen my spells used in modern times..."  
"It was best to let the lads die. It was unfortunate, Salazar, but there was nothing more you could have done."

Pain crossed Salazar's face, he looked to Harry who stood mute and embarrassed.  
"If he..." Salazar made a jabbing gesture at Harry. "..is one of yours then you should protect him!" Slytherin roared, "It's your responsibility NOT MINE!"

Slytherin turned abruptly on his heel and stalked off in a temper. Harry heard a door slam. Gryffindor gazed at the empty space Slytherin had occupied, his hands limply hung at his side, his eyes pits of misery. _'I did what I could… I tried to protect my apprentices…'_

Gryffindor collected his cloak and wrapped it around his body. "Tell Slytherin I will be back on the morrow. By then I will have made my decision…I bid thee…"

Gryffindor's farewell was interrupted by a cry of anguish from Harry. Clasping his hands against his burning scar, Harry fell to his knees. A wave of nauseating pain swept over him; with every heart beat it was renewed. He was faintly aware of his screams, and two male voices yelling in befuddlement. Then as someone shook his shoulders Harry lost consciousness…

_Danger was coming. A new enemy approached…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Harry belongs to JK Rowling…. Not me….  
**

I've decided to take a different slant from one of the Sorting Hats songs…

"_But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule…" _OOTP page186

This chappie is after, betweenish…. This sorry event.

Just thought I would give you some information on where I think I might be heading in the future…

Furthermore in answering the query of Malfreds importance and the resemblance of their somewhat likeness to the Malfoys; my answers is simply this. At the time of writing this story I wanted a snooty nosed person to remind you of Malfoy. I changed the name and Malfreds was born. It is a possibility but any relation is indeed not relevant.

Another point came to my attention where I had been 'reminded' that Harry is a parseltongue. Alas it is irrelevant to the plot of my story. As my first fiction I wanted to keep only the necessary elements within the story to make it simple to tie up all loose ends. My sequel is a whole lot messy so maybe it will be mentioned in there – I think I will be revising what had been written.

**Chapter Eleven March of the Half-Bloods**

Harry turned over and groaned loudly as his emerald eyes flickered opened and glanced about weakly. Reality seemed suspended; so far away. He dimly wandered why he couldn't hear the steady snore of Ron, which in his five years he had been accustomed to.

A cold compress was held to his forehead. Harry attempted to wave the person away and struggled to sit up on the bed.

"Don't get up Harry – you're ill."

Eyes blurry, Harry thought it was Madame Pomfrey, the mediwitch at Hogwarts, but putting on his glasses he came nose to nose with a blonde witch…

Harry's lips parted slightly, as if to ask who she was. It took a few decisive seconds before all that had happened returned in his memory. 

The last he remembered was a searing pain in his scar… so intense that he had lost consciousness. Harry's cheeks reddened at the thought… he lost consciousness in front of Godric Gryffindor.

"How long have I been…" Harry glanced at the witch hopelessly…  
"Only a few hours love," she answered kindly, patting his arm in reassurance and Harry remembered the witch to be Helga Hufflepuff. "Only a few short hours."

Harry glanced around the room, at its green tapestries, laced with snakes and reptiles in thick silver strands. The bed was large, built of dark mahogany, its mattress soft. The bed sheets were thick bottle green velvet. Around the room was furniture of all sorts, tables, comfortable chairs, a desk and Salazar Slytherin was dozing on a window seat in the corner. It was the largest room Harry had even been in his short life. He doubted even the King of England at this time had such a comfortable, accommodating chamber.

"Where am I?" Harry asked the inevitable, although he thought he already knew the answer.  
"Hogwarts, dear," Hufflepuff replied fluffing his pillows and pushing him back down into the bed covers. "You should rest after such a dreadful episode," she continued in gentle rebuke.

Harry cringed and glanced back to where Slytherin was asleep on the window seat. "If Lord Slytherin is so angry with Lord Gryffindor – what is he doing here?"  
Hufflepuff smiled good naturedly and sat on the bed. She checked Harry's temperature with her delicate hand before replying, "They often argue."  
"They seem to hate each other…"  
"They are different men of differing personas… tragedies often make people react in different ways…"

"Saxtyn's death…" Harry murmured, Salazar had mentioned he had raised Saxtyn as his own son.  
Hufflepuff nodded sadly… "Saxtyn, Slytherin's nephew was a Gryffindor apprentice. He was a brilliant lad, had a dreadful habit of gallivanting about the place with Godric's nephew Newlin. They were two the of chief apprentices that inspired Rowena to make apparating impossible on Hogwarts property…Something Godric misses dearly!"  
Harry smiled thinking about his own best friends and felt a stab of homesickness…

"…those boys were always getting into mischief… then… something happened (neither Salazar or Godric ever divulge to me what) and the boys became dreadfully ill. The illness had the awfully stain of black magic, you can tell, my lad, with such a dreadful curse … and despite Salazar's and my healing capabilities they died."

"Oh…" Harry felt absolutely awful, for even wanting to know what had happened to Saxtyn and his friend… "So Slytherin left because of his grief…"

"No," Hufflepuff replied sternly, "He left because he had foreseen the danger and feels Godric did not protect his apprentices appropriately."

"…they both must feel awful…"

Hufflepuff shook her head sadly, "If only they were on Hogwarts grounds… we might have been able to save them…"

Harry patted Hufflepuff's arm softly, "You only have the dark wizard to blame…"

Hufflepuff smiled sweetly and stood. Harry watched the sway of her skirts as she went to a little table and poured a potion. Harry almost groaned aloud as she returned holding it under his nose. Was it him or was the potion emitting a terrible odour?

"Take this…"  
Harry couldn't help but wrinkle his nose. "I don't need it."  
Hufflepuff glared at him speculatively. "I can hold just about any stubborn Gryffindor down – to get him to take a potion…"

"…ah… he's awake…" Slytherin moaned from his side of the room. Harry glanced worriedly at his mentor. Slytherin however swept himself onto his feet and approached Harry striding with purpose. Before Harry knew what was happening, Slytherin had taken the vial from Hufflepuff's hand and had thrown it down his throat.

Spluttering and choking, Harry glanced up at Slytherin angrily. Slytherin however looked mildly amused. "Potion taken Helga…" he handed the vial back to Helga Hufflepuff, who grinned at him foolishly.

"You haven't lost your touch have you, Salazar, my friend?" she asked glancing at Harry who was trying to wipe the foul potion off his tongue with the bed sheets.

Slytherin glanced at Harry and slapped the bed sheets away. "Enough of that."  
Harry desisted immediately his eyes still communicating his shock of having the potion thrown down his throat with such deliberate ease.

"It's alright Helga… go back to the war council. I can look after my apprentice…" Slytherin pattered Helga's arm…

**'Have you said anything to Godric and Rowena about the baby?'**

Harry glanced up, aware of Slytherin communicating something to Helga but the words came only as a muffled mess.

Helga sighed heavily… **'Godric knows and insists on letting Alyin know – so that he can do the right thing…'**  
**'You mean come back and marry you… Ha! Typical Gryffindor! The man left you because you were a witch…he's not coming back!'**  
**'I know…'** Helga replied sadly, **'I know…'**  
**'I didn't mean it like that,'** Slytherin replied quickly, concerned by Helga's distress… **'The man is not worthy of you… now you know why I don't like muggles… simple fools!'**  
**'Oh Salazar…'** With a final glance at her co-founder Helga fled the chambers, leaving Harry alone with his guardian.

"Helga's going to a war council…" Harry repeated dumbly. Slytherin turned to Harry, his robes swished about himself and he regally took a seat. Harry could not help but think that Salazar looked very much like a King. This effect was of course deliberate.

"She did… we are at war boy..."

Harry rubbed his scar; a familiar prickling crept through his scalp. Slytherin watched this gesture with interest. "It hurts you boy?"  
Harry nodded then stated confidently, "Danger is coming…it's a warning…"  
Slytherin snorted loudly, "I've been warning my co-founders for years that infighting at Hogwarts is inevitable…I told them our downfall would come from within…and it took a collapsing apprentice to take me seriously."

Harry rubbed his scar again. "Is there a dark lord?"  
"No!"  
"Dark lady?"  
Slytherin laughed mirthlessly. "I told you the fighting is coming within…"  
Harry didn't have a suitable reply so he was resolved to stare up at Slytherin dumbly.

"The Half-Bloods march upon us…"

Slytherins statement, which had intended to shock and scare Harry only confused him. "What do Half-Bloods have to do with it?"  
Slytherin sighed heavily. "A muggle blooded parent rarely takes the news that their son or daughter has magical abilities well… Most parents that have no magical heritage is the fathers… I've seen what muggle husbands have done to their witch-wives…what they can do to their own flesh and blood, their own babes... Purity is the only way to go…for our children's sake."  
"My mother was a good witch," Harry replied tersely.  
"Yes… I think I understand… a rare gem in this time Harry. Perhaps not in yours…"  
"Your words… they are so convincing sometimes…"  
Slytherin smiled almost fatherly at Harry. "You have so much to learn, my apprentice…"

"When you say that the Half-Bloods march upon us…"  
Slytherin smiled thinly, pleased to hear Harry use _'us'_ and not 'you'. "They have manipulated by some wizards to building an army for the express purpose of destroying Hogwarts…"

Harry gasped; they can't destroy Hogwarts – his home. "They can't do that…don't they understand that Hogwarts is a rare refuge for some…the only place where I will _ever_ belong…"

"They only look forward to destroy myself and my co-founders…"

"Father…you're back…" Slytherin was interrupted by a regal silky voice.

"Earven…" Slytherin stood and Harry craned his neck to see a tall wizard about twenty-one standing in the entrance. "My son…"

Harry watched Slytherin embrace his son, it seemed so odd to see Salazar Slytherin parental. The young wizard turned sharply onto Harry and surveyed him with haughty grey eyes. His black, wavy hair was thick about his face, making his tone seem dark. But everything about him communicated his regal bearing…

"New apprentice Father?"  
"This is Harry Potter, Earven," Salazar steered his son eagerly to Harry's bed. Earven's stare hardened but he extended his hand, which Harry shook self consciously. "The boy-who-convinced-Gryffindor…you're a legend."  
"Erm…thanks…" Harry murmured.  
"Gryffindor wants him at the war council, immediately…"  
"Why?" Salazar barked irritably. "He's just awaken!"

Earven leaned forward and said audibly. "The spies of enemies are in the castle father… the Half-Bloods know he is here… they have deduced where he is from…"  
"How could they possibly…"  
"Malfred's spies are everywhere…apparently he cursed Malfred…" Earven took a wistful glance at Harry; he plainly had wanted to have done the cursing himself. "They have an All – Seeing –One on their side…and someone from his place…" Earven's finger wavered as he pointed at Harry. "They have a wizard from the future too…a wizard of great consequence…apparently…"

Harry's mind swirled in confusion. "Who?" he demanded sharply.

On cue… the torches around the room flickered blue and green…then eerily they abruptly flickered out.

"_It's here…._" Earven's voice wavered and cracked. Harry felt gooseflesh rise to his skin…something with the way Earven had said 'it'…something was in the room with them… Something monstrous. He could sense it.

"_Good God it's here!_"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Salazar are creations of JK Rowling… please don't sue…! I haven't got anything!

**If you don't like Salazar Slytherin yet… well I'm hopefully gonna change your opinion in this chappie…so be warned if you are being stubborn and are determined to hate him… well… you were warned!**

**Chapter Twelve A Patronus' Blood  
**

"Ohmygod…what was that!" Harry jumped out of bed and was instantly grabbed by Salazar Slytherin. "Ouch…" Slytherin's nails drove into Harry's shoulder.

**'Be quiet…it's not deaf!'** Harry felt a new essence in his mind that reminded him of Salazar and realised with a jolt it was Earven. But Earven's warning came to late… something growled in the depths of the room.

**'Back out slowly, boys.'** Salazar pushed Harry behind himself barricading him from whatever was in the room.

Pushing Harry back with his hand behind his back Salazar found the chamber door. Harry didn't need to be told he fumbled with the door but it would not open. In a blinding panic Harry tried the handle again looking for reassurance from Salazar…

A great shadow in the room moved. Harry gulped - the door forgotten… It moved again, a great bulking shadow slipped easily between Harry and the door. For a memorising moment Harry stared into the fathomless pits of darkness… strangely he could only see its eyes.

The creature unfurled great black wings. Harry's instant thought was that the creature was a vampire. This theory soon changed however as he realised the creature's wings were covered with large black glistening feathers that poked out in odd angles. If Harry sniffed the air he would have smelled the distinct odour of blood and decay. The creature was like nothing Harry had never known.

"HARRY!" Salazar grabbed Harry and threw him backwards with all his strength, and put himself in the creature's way. The creature snarled menacingly and turned to where Salazar stood in grim determination.

"…Father! NO!" Earven took a step towards his father to help, but tripped on Harry who was sprawled all over the ground.

Untangling himself from Earven, Harry saw a solitary wand on the table - his wand. Without thinking he jumped up and raced to the table banging his knees as he skidded in the dark. He ignored the pain in his knees and stretched his hand out to take the wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

"NOOOOO...Harry..." Earven jumped up and scrambled to Harry his face twisted in an unreadable expression. He reached up and tried to twist Harry's wand from his fist but Harry lifted his arm and Earven meet thin air.

Prongs stepped forth, a great silver stag, with large deep eyes. The patronus turned his regal head and surveyed the dark creature.

Harry gasped in the light of his patronus the creature had become more visible. It looked so much like a man, that Harry had mistaken it to be a human. It stood over seven feet, it wore a large brown cloak, its skin was murky green – grey (a colour that reminded Harry instantly of death). The creature looked up and regarded the patronus, it leered and Harry could see rows of fangs, its face seemed to have a permanent scowl, it's searching for blood.

Prongs didn't allow the creature any more time the patronus reared and pranced forth, his lordly neck lowered to the ground… but the creature remained still and dispassionate…

Harry almost let out a whoop of joy as Salazar stepped back and his patronus connected with the creature.

But his joy soon turned to horror as the creature lifted up his hand or claw like talons and brought it down upon the patronus. The creatures nails seemed to grow before Harry's eyes… stabbing into Prong's flanks. For an unbelievable moment the Prongs collapsed, a twisted mess of thin graceful legs. The patronus however was determined to fight and tried to stand and Harry could see the thin line of silver liquid running down Prong's legs…a pratronus' blood…

Harry felt a searing pain in his chest, as if the creature's claws had dug into his own flesh. For a heartbeat the creature looked up and sneered happily at him. Harry knew then that is exactly what was happening. The creature was attack him through his patronus!

Salazar caught Harry as he collapsed. Harry felt Salazar's breath in his ear as the founder said something incomprehensible. He nodded dumbly… and surrendered himself to the founder's care.

Harry cried out as the creatures stuck again, but Salazar was pushing him towards another exit. In his ear he could hear Earven's mutter something in parseltongue and a door swung open. Salazar pushed Harry through the opening, and wrenching Harry up pulled him to his feet running down Hogwart's corridors.

For every step Harry felt a peculiar pain. Salazar never relented but pushed Harry to stay on his feet.

It seemed like an eternity before Salazar stopped and wrenched open a door. Harry fell into a puddle before his guardian's feet wishing that he was dead.

"Good grief, Salazar…." Godric Gryffindor was at a table with Rowena, Helga and a few unknown wizards.  
"_It's here…_" Salazar grumbled, "_It's _attacked my apprentice…"

Harry felt a roomful of stares but he didn't care he leant against Salazar's legs. The room was silent for a moment. Godric got up from where he was sitting; he came round the table with purposeful strides and kneeled to where Harry was slumped on the floor.

Harry felt Godric's hand either side of his cheeks and meet concerned gold brown eyes. "He's still conscious…" Harry did not miss the surprised in Godric's voice.

"Godric, what is this Salazar speaks of…?" Rowena Ravenclaw was standing, Helga clutched her arm…

"It's the beast that attacked Saxtyn and Newlin…" Earven said. Everyone jumped except Salazar and Harry who was too weak to do so.

"He used the patronus, Godric," Salazar said twisting his hands. _If only he had stopped Harry from casting that spell_… Godric gasped and brought Harry's head around.  
"Release your patronus boy…"

Harry regarded Godric dazedly and the Gryffindor shook his shoulders gently, "Boy release your patronus, while you still can…!"

"Godric for the love of merlin _what's_ going on?" Rowena demanded; the rest of the wizards in the room nodded in agreement…

Godric however ignored them; he brushed Harry's hair back gently and felt the twinge of the familiar fever. He glanced apologetically up at Salazar and then turned back to Harry…

Godric knew that hoping for a miracle was probably too much to hope for. But did that dismiss him from trying to save Harry? He shook his head miserably. _What could he do?_

The answer came to him almost immediately:_ Fight!_ They could fight the Prince of Darkness (as Salazar and himself had dubbed the creature), _together!_

With a grim determination, he entered Harry's mind. He felt the weak resistance from but swatted it away with little effort. For a moment he stood on the edge and he knew that he was loosing the boy quickly.

**'Boy…'**  
…he felt a quivering response but no words accompanied it…  
**'Boy this creature acts by attack our patronuses…our deep inner being… it holds them ransom until it can kill it's victim…'**  
Gryffindor heard a whimper of understanding.  
**'You need to release the patronus…'**  
**'How?'**

Such a simple word and it brought Gryffindor a sweet joy. There was yet hope!

Godric stepped further into Harry's mind only to find it already in disarray. He forced away a frown of concern, which he was certain Harry felt anyway and held out his hand… **'Come, I will show you…'**

Harry reached forward tentatively and Godric gripped him tightly. **'I've got you boy, don't be afraid…'**  
**'I am not afraid.'** Something in Harry's secret voice, gave Godric a deep conviction he was doing the right thing…  
**'This way…'** Godric lead Harry through his mind with a confidence of an adept teacher and Harry followed meekly like a lost child.

Godric only stopped to show Harry a dark stain that was defiling his mind. Harry watched in a fascinated horror. **'This is the creatures hold on you…fight back…'**  
**'How?'**

Gryffindor smiled genially, taking Harry's hand in his own and guided Harry helping him to literally push the darkness away.

When Harry thought he was on the verge of collapse he felt Salazar's presence feeding his strength. He leant upon him… feeling exhausted and drained from the attack and as the darkness started to recede from his mind he felt the two founders exchange looks of satisfaction.

He then promptly fainted.

Harry opened one eye tentatively and come face to face with Salazar and Godric, who were both leaning over him shaking their heads. He moaned as Salazar helped him to sit, he had a dreadful headache. Godric went to fetch a goblet, which Earven took and presented to Harry grimly. 

Harry looked around the room at Rowena, Helga and all the unknown wizards in the room. Everyone looked so grim.

To avoid anyone glancing at him and Harry took a hesitant sip from the goblet. He almost yipped in surprise… Godric had poured him wine!

Harry was thankful for the warmth of the alcohol spreading through his body, reviving feeling and life in his blood flow in particular his torso. 

Godric smiled thinly as Harry drained the goblet and handed it back to him. Harry could not help but notice the white thin line of the founder's lips. Godric took one look at Harry and then back at his friend Salazar…

"I promise you Salazar I will be personally making sure the boy is protected before he returns… he will have the protection of the ancients…"

Salazar seemed pleased and even Harry managed a small smile despite his sorry disposition…

But suddenly the door banged open and a young witch with long read hair entered the chamber.

"Father," she said addressing Godric, "The Hollow..._it's been attacked...!_"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I don't own anything JK Rowling created...  
**

**Chapter Thirteen The Horrific Hollow  
**

"Father…they've attacked the Hollow…"

The room was filled with a heavy and silent dread. Harry blinked slowly as the message sunk into the depths of his dazed mind.

"There was a wizard of such skill father – a pure blood!"

Earven exchanged glances with his father, Salazar raised his eyebrows and glanced at Harry.

"_A pure blood_?" an old wizened wizard repeated, faintly, his jaw dropped so that his long grey beard dipped into a goblet full of wine.  
"Well Salazar you had not _foreseen_ this!" another added pompously.

Salazar ignored the comments and looked down at Harry who was still sitting at his feet. "What can we expect from this wizard?"

All eyes turned to Harry, anticipating his answer eagerly. Harry struggled to his feet as it seemed like the right thing to do and spoke clearly so that everyone in the room could hear him. "Death Eaters, whom you had unfortunately witnessed, Lord Slytherin, will kill all that is in their way."

"Surely that is an over statement!" A wizard said rebuking Harry sternly, disapproval so obvious in his eyes.  
"A Death Eater knows no pity," Harry continued a little perturbed; "There is no evil to them, only power. Nothing and no one matters when a wizard joins the dark side."  
"And how did you come to know this young sir?"  
Salazar placed a hand on Harry's shoulders gently. "I have seen the truth myself," he said answering for Harry then he turned purposefully to Gryffindor, "I will meet them…"

"NO!" The words burst from Harry's lips before he could stop them. _"You cannot!"_ Everyone turned their heads and stared condescendingly at Harry all but kind Helga Hufflepuff who only looked sympathetic.

"Salazar…" Godric cleared his throat.  
But Slytherin interrupted him. "I _must_ Godric…It is _my_ responsibility."

Rowena Ravenclaw stirred and Harry noticed that she looked amused. "How is it your responsibility?" she asked quietly, pleased to see the ripple of agitation and annoyance in Salazar's stance.

Rowena had Salazar stuck – he did not wish to divulge to the clever founder, what he had learned of his clan's doings in the future. He took a depth breath before continuing his grand little speech. "It is something that _I must do_ and something you all must accept."  
"Oh Salazar," Hufflepuff sighed sadly, her large fawn-like eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Harry, you will stay here." Salazar turned to leave without glancing at Harry.

"No!" Harry cried surprised at even himself that he had dared talked back to Salazar Slytherin. Salazar stiffened as he froze in mid stride, Earven glanced at his father doubtfully, no apprentice had ever dared flatly defied his father. Somewhere in the room someone commented, "You have a rather ungrateful apprentice Salazar."

Harry's eyes never left Salazar's back. _"Harry…" _Salazar hissed warningly. Harry knew then that his outburst had embarrassed Salazar, but he didn't care one bit.

Ignoring everyone in the room Harry steeped around so that he was face to face with his mentor. "If it is him, you _can't_ win…"  
"Harry…" Slytherin stepped around Harry sideways, his hand was on the doorknob, "You _will_ stay here."

Harry sighed heavily, how on earth was he going to make the founders listen to him. "Why are you so determined to walk towards you doom – and the doom of our world?"

"ENOUGH!"

Harry jumped back, he wasn't surprised that he had managed to anger Slytherin, as Salazar Slytherin forgot the door and turned on him. As Salazar's angry face loomed in front of him, Harry was convinced that the founders must listen to him…

"Salazar, I think we ought to listen," Hufflepuff said in mild timidness. Salazar looked up at her – he had always had a soft spot for Helga.

"Very well," Slytherin sighed heavily communicating that he wasn't happy, "Speak."  
**'This better be good lad…'**

Harry drew himself to his full height and looked around at the congregation. "Lord Voldemort…" (no winces from the audience) "cannot be stopped by just any wizard. For many years he had held our world to ransom, none of our aurors have been able to defeat him…"

"Ha…!" A voiced called out in triumphant, "You speak a falsehood for we would know of any black mage."

Harry glanced at Slytherin, then at the other two founders.

"Harry is…" Godric Gryffindor, ruffled Harry's hair slightly, "Is not from this age, Iain."

Harry couldn't help but blush as the gathered wizards all leaned forward to squint more closely at him. Indeed a particularly old and almost blind wizard leaned so far forward and knocked two goblets over – one with each elbow. But no one paid this accident any mind.

"Then _when_ is he from?" the wizard named Iain demanded, voicing the whole room's curiosity.

"A thousand years in the future – to the year," Salazar replied puffing his chest proudly, "And he's my apprentice…"

Harry's blush deepened as he shifted from one foot to another… this was uncomfortable!

"And so… you do not think Slytherin is capable of defending himself against this Moldemort?"  
Harry shook his head. "There is a prophecy; Slytherin could possibly be his equal…" Harry self consciously rubbed his scar. "But he was _not_ marked."  
Slytherin narrowed his eyes as he regarded Harry curiously. "You're him… the prophesied one to destroy him…"

"Why do you doubt him, Salazar? Did I not tell you his power will rival your own," Rowena said from her corner, she brushed away a strand of dark hair before continuing, "I sense the time is not now that his dormant strength will reawaken, but it is _wise_ nonetheless to take him with you."

Salazar glanced at Godric questioningly. "I sense nothing of this Lord Voldemort – but I will also be coming with you."

Harry was grabbed by the robes as he staggered forward, nearly falling face first into snow. They had travelled by port key to the Hollow (fondly known to the modern wizard's as Godric's Hollow).

Salazar stood stoically by Harry's right hand side, Godric on his left both glanced about their eyes lingering on the starched remains of the small village. Harry also could not help but stare, never before had he seen anything like it!

Small houses dotted his vision, well Harry assumed they were houses, but they had been razed to their foundations. A few unfortunates lay on the threshold of their homes or in the little lane. The road that lead into the centre of the village was a muddy red mess of gore and blood…

Harry covered his mouth swiftly, stopping himself immediately of retching and vomiting. Never had he seen the cruel nature of death in this violent form. Beside him Godric was pale, but his large brown eyes were hardened in anger. Salazar on the other hand remained calm almost neutral; he had seen this all before.

"How will we find those who did this?" Harry asked in a small voice.  
"We will follow their essence," Salazar replied crisply, he glanced down at Harry and continued, "And since you _wanted_ to be of help – come and I will show you."  
"Salazar I ought to…" Godric's protests were stopped with a curt glance from his co-founder and Harry had no choice but to follow Salazar as he picked his way through the little road.

Salazar did not go far however, he stopped over a corpse and knelt by it. Poking it gently with his finger he looked up to Harry. "Killed by a mage this one."

Harry nodded dumbly; he couldn't help but stare at the dead woman.  
"Well come down here then!" Salazar cried impatiently. Harry knelt moving his eyes to his mentor's face – he could not tell if Salazar was enjoying this or not.

Salazar moved his hands over the corpse's face and Harry almost thought he saw the

dead woman's eyelids flutter. "It's safe," Salazar Slytherin announced, "Now give me your hand."

Harry hesitated – he did not want to touch the dead lady.  
"Come she _won't_ bite," Slytherin bit impatiently.  
Harry glanced at her glassy eyes; in them he could see Cedric Diggory.  
"There is nothing to be afraid of," Godric Gryffindor said by Harry's ear.

Harry offered his hand to Salazar shyly. Slytherin took Harry's hand in his own, for a briefest of moments; Harry thought Slytherin squeezed his fingertips lightly as if to reassure him.

Before Harry's mind could even comprehend what was happening, Slytherin pressed both their finger tips to the dead woman's temples.

'**Close your eyes relax.'** Slytherin was in his mind. Harry felt himself shiver in revulsion but before he could recoil, Slytherin stepped further into his mind – further than he had ever been before.

'**R – e –l-a-x… I will not allow harm to befall you.' **Slytherin essence merged with Harry's, so that neither could tell where one identity started and the other began.

Harry was compelled to close his eyes, shutting away the image of the attack on the Hollow. Slytherin took over and they seemed to enter a strange place, void of everything… there was no thought. No power. No love. No music. No voices. No life.

'**Do you feel that?'**  
Harry found that he could not answer. But Slytherin seemed to understand his confusion as he answered, **'Death comes to us all. This is a shell…almost nothing lingers here…'**

Harry felt Slytherin move and himself along with it. Harry had no words or comprehension of what happened next… but Slytherin seemed to investigate the 'death' in the 'empty' space. After a little time a face emerged from the darkness and a new essence became evident.

A man with long flaxen hair, rich black robes and an elegant can by his side. His eyes were light but were filled with darkness. In those moments Harry knew instinctively who the killer was… Malfoy!

… _Lucius Malfoy…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Just in case you're wandering I don't own Harry Potter…**

A/N: Some were wondering about the creature Slytherin dubbed as the Prince of Darkness. This strange, warped, evil thingy is a concoction of my imagination. It has not place in the real world of Harry Potter. But seeing this is a fanfiction I'm letting my imagination loose. What it is – is not important. But rather what it was able to do.

Furthermore anything in **BOLD** is where the characters are in each other's minds communicating…

**Chapter Fourteen Cunning, Clever and Courageous**

Harry pulled his hand violently to his chest with gasp of horror. He reeled and fell backwards onto his backside. The shock of seeing Lucius Malfoy was almost too much.

Draco had said at the end of their fifth year that he would have revenge. But how did Malfoy senior escape from the infamous wizarding prison?

Sirius was the only one he knew of who had been successful… Had Fudge been so far into Malfoy's pocket that money had given him an escape from the prison…? or had the dementors turned to Lord Voldemort eager to feast on more souls?

An involuntary shiver went up Harry's spine the possibilities were to ghastly to think of and if the later was true were his friends, heck his world safe? And for how long would the tentative peace last?

Slytherin's face loomed over Harry his eyes glinting with something akin to silent acknowledgement.  
"Someone you know?"  
Harry nodded his head and stood slowly. "His being here is not good…"  
"Why?"  
"Because it changes the circumstances that I think is happening in the magical world in my time?"

Godric looked confused but oddly serene. "What you think is happening - don't you _live_ in the magical world?"  
Salazar glanced meaningfully at Godric. "He lives with muggles." Godric's only reply was to raise an eyebrow; he had the sense not to say anything more.

"He's at my place…" Salazar said crisply. "We should confront him."

Godric smiled, which was more of a conspiratorial leer, and rubbed his hands. "I'll let you do the honours."

It need not be said that Harry felt uncommonly uncomfortable hearing the two founders talk about killing Draco Malfoy's father with such evident glee. But in retrospect the medieval world was brutal and often very cruel. In this game it was kill or be killed and frankly Harry preferred to survive…

"Lord Slytherin," Harry squeaked almost inaudibly. Salazar turned his shoulders slightly, encouraging Harry to continue.  
"Malfoy thinks he is a Slytherin," Harry gabbled quickly. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin tilted their heads to one side, clearly not understanding the flow of Harry's thoughts. "Could we not use that against him?"  
"How?"

Harry sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around his chest, glancing about the ruins of the Hollow. "From what I understand, this 'army' against you is composed of mostly muggles with some connection to Hogwarts."  
Slytherin nodded and Gryffindor frowned deeply.  
"I think I comprehend that muggle parents of witches or wizards cannot be happy with their children's… magical abilities…"

Slytherin nodded, Godric however answered heavily, "We had an awful lot of trouble asking muggle-borns into the school and most half bloods…"  
"And those that are in the school could be very well spies to ruin us, Godric… I had warned you all of this!" Salazar Slytherin hissed angrily.  
"I know, my friend, I know. And we pay for that folly now."

Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of loss at the thought of so many with the ability to use magic being denied. It was like denying an eagle to fly… or a fish to swim. Wizards were wizards and there was nothing the outside world could do or say to change that.

"If they are teaming up with Malfoy. A man who prides himself in being pure blooded I can only come to one conclusion…"  
Gryffindor and Slytherin looked to Harry waiting for his answer.  
"They have come to hate and revile you so strongly for what you do to their children… that they no longer care for how they bring about your demise or who they use." Harry looked from founder to founder.  
"This Malfoy is in a dangerous situation then…"  
"Simple for him to bite off more than he can chew…" Slytherin chuckled heartily. "What pray, does this have to do with being a Slytherin?"

"Lucius is vain, greedy and above all ambitious," Harry explained, "He thinks that you left the school and wanted to destroy it…he may be looking for an ally."

Slytherin rubbed his beard in agitation but a smile started to blossom under his hand before he continued, "You want me to pretend to be friendly towards this man…"  
"You might find out their plans," Godric commented thoughtfully.  
"It wouldn't be hard, Malfoy would probably worship the ground you step on," Harry grinned, thinking of how Malfoy kissed the hems of Voldemort's robes and imagined him doing that on the Slytherin founder, who would be only too glad to be rid of him.

"And you have leverage," Harry continued gazing up at the two older wizards.  
Salazar and Gryffindor looked blank.  
"A bargaining tool. You could further use _me_ to get practically anything out of Mr. Malfoy…anything…"

Slytherin's grin faded and he looked down on Harry. "You're certainly a very cunning, clever and courageous young man…but… I _cannot_…"  
"I trust you…" Harry said, "And I offer freely."  
"For which I thank you but… but – you're _not_ a tool Harry. You're not something for me to manipulate and use…" Slytherin placed his hand on Harry's shoulder with a squeeze.  
"But what will you use to?"

Slytherin grinned and laughed, "Good lord Harry! I am Salazar Slytherin himself, great lord of deceit, wit and resourcefulness…! I am sure I can think of something young sir!"

"Don't worry, Harry," Godric said in Harry's ear as Slytherin was still chuckling with himself and enjoying a great private joke. "Slytherin can look after himself…he has a lion watching his back after all…"

Slytherin entered his house with a purposeful stride. The front door he flung shut behind him and let it bounce off the wall announcing to anyone in his house he was home.

"MALFOY…!" he called. There was no response. "MALFOY… I _know_ you are here. I _know_ who sent you…"

As if in response there was a clutter and a clang from his living room. Slytherin managed a small smile and gracefully walked forward…

A blonde man, in long expensive robes looked up at him in fright, a large magic book in his hands. Slytherin felt a bubble of annoyance but refused it to show on his face; instead he sat airily in a comfortable chair, flicking his robes about him.

"Take off your mask… you have no need of it here. I have _already_ seen your face."

Malfoy did as he was told immediately with shaky hands.

'**Git…'** (this was from Harry).  
**'Hush…Harry…,'** Gryffindor chided.  
**'He can't hear us… Git…'**  
Slytherin caught a smile before it could creep onto his face. **'But I can…'**

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy…attacking the Hollow was a _grave_ mistake…"  
Slytherin enjoyed the trepidation that spread across the stranger's face – and once more he could feel Harry jubilation in his mind. **'Git…git…git…git!'**

"I admit I was somewhat surprised to find that my heir would send someone this far back to join with me…" Slytherin folded his hands regally on his lap.  
"My – my – lord?" Malfoy stammered.  
"You were here to aide me, were you not…?" Slytherin raised his eyebrows serenely.  
Malfoy seemed to have gained some control over himself. "In a manner of speaking milord…"  
"Pray continue…" Slytherin made a show of playing with a gold ring on his finger.  
"This transportation was not erm…"  
"Intentional…I know… I know so many things, dear Malfoy."  
Malfoy sat stunned.   
"I called you…" Salazar announced regally, "Welcome to my somewhat humble abode…"

Malfoy glanced about him and the curl of his lip did not go unnoticed by Salazar Slytherin; nothing escaped him.

'**Use your knowledge of me….'** Harry goaded in his mind…  
**'Harry shush…If I have to tell you one more time…'** Gryffindor growled in reply.  
**'Both of you let me do this on my own…'**  
**'Sorry….' **Chastened Gryffindor withdrew partially so that only a small presence lingered in Salazar's mind. Harry however didn't move…

**'Tell him you've got me… that you called me up as well… to do away with me as your heir has failed too many times…'**  
**'Harry I am not putting you in danger.'**  
**'Say that I'm in an unattainable place and Malfoy has not proven worthy of your regard as yet to know that secret…'**  
**'Harry…' **Gryffindor was growling again…

"I am somewhat unimpressed with my heir," Salazar commented bring Malfoy's attention back to him and not their surroundings. Malfoy, Slytherin noticed seemed somewhat shocked.  
"Oh he has my _resourcefulness_ but…"

'…**he's not pure blood – say that…'**

"…but his _muggle_ blood lines seem to hamper his abilities at times."  
Malfoy's eyes widened.  
"You're master is…"

'…**he's a half blood you stupid git…you worship a half blood.'**

"A half blood but I have been very gracious and I have deliberately over looked that small detail. It would be easier to be forgiving of course if he had been able to – get rid of the little 'Potter' problem…"  
"Lord Voldemort, has done everything in his power," Malfoy said quietly.  
"Undoubtedly," Slytherin agreed, "That is why I called the boy here so I could – _redeem the Slytherin name._" Slytherin chuckled malevolently.

"And what has happened to the boy? My master would like to know."  
"As of now, dear Malfoy, you are my servant and not my heirs. Of course you shall know, but alas I have not deemed you worthy as of yet to know of the boy's most – unfortunate fate." Slytherin chuckled again.  
"He is dead then?" Malfoy goaded hopefully.

Slytherin could not help but feel disgusted with the stranger's obvious delight of hearing of an innocent boy's death, but he refrained from cursing him. "There are worse things than death my dear, Malfoy. As you will learn in time."  
"Of course, of course…" Malfoy was nodded his head in excitement.

**'Go on… worship your doom….'**

"Now," Slytherin commanded standing regally, "You will take me to the army that awaits to destroy Godric and the other founders…"

Slytherin walked towards the door, without glancing over his shoulder. Sure that Malfoy would get ahead of himself and follow him to his own doom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter he's the creation of JK Rowling**

**Chapter Fifteen Encampment of Enemies**

Harry glanced to Godric and could not stop himself laughing gleefully.  
"He took the bait… the stupid bastard took the bait…"  
Godric Gryffindor frown deepened as he rebuked the younger wizard sternly, "Mr Potter – such language…you're suppose to be a gentleman."

Harry wiped his happy tears out of his eyes chastened by the illustrious founder's reprimand. "Sorry," he mumbled, "tongue ran away with itself."  
Godric only reply to this form of apology was too look down at Harry, his eyes empty of any amusement. "Hmmm…"

A knock at the chamber door happily intervened on Harry' s part saving him from a further lecture from Gryffindor .

"Come in…" Godric called with his back to the door. Harry watched as Earven and another young wizard entered the chamber.

The young stranger glanced in acknowledgement in Harry's direction and turned to Godric. But Harry could not help but stare. He had plenty of dark messy hair, which framed a noble oval face, his hazel eyes glinted and although he was rather slim and of medium height there was nothing weak about him. His red robes, with gold trimmings betrayed him as a Gryffindor.

"Earven, Rhodderyk glad you came boys…" Godric turned around and propelled Harry forward.  
"Rhoddy this is Harry I want _you_ to watch out for him when follow Slytherin to the army's camp."  
Rhodderyk looked amused. "Really uncle, you never let me participate anything like this at his age."  
Godric frowned and replied seriously. "Let's just leave it at I don't have a choice. It's against my better judgement."

"In other words he gave my father and your uncle no fighting chance," Harry heard Earven whisper to Rhodderyk, who grinned and turned to Harry.  
"Should have to give me some pointers then." Amusement sparkling in Rhodderyk's hazel eyes.  
"Glad to."

" I heard that," Godric said from his side of the room where he was strapping a ruby encrusted sword to his belt. He then took three other slim blades and handed them to Earven, Rhodderyk and Harry in turn.

"You know how to use one of these?" Earven asked leaning towards Harry. Harry knew Godric heard, because he stopped and stiffened waiting for his reply. He thought of the dirty great big _'snake'_ in the Chamber of Secrets and how he had been able to thrust a sword up into its mouth.

"Well these have been out of fashion for a few centuries," Harry replied thoughtfully running his finger lightly over the edge of the blade, "I think I can work it out."  
Godric glanced back at Harry when he heard the unexpected reply.

"Pointy end goes into the opponent…_right_?"

Slytherin and Malfoy had led them to a seemingly deserted village and several of the wizards in favour of the Hogwarts School had rallied around the little village and were waiting impatiently.

Harry glanced at Rhodderyk impatiently. They had been crouched in their positions for the last half hour and nothing had happened. Harry had hated been singled out: he was the only one who had been give a partner. Or as he liked to put it _'guard'_.

Furthermore, Rhodderyk had become gloomy as they had reached their positions and Harry assumed he didn't like the responsibility of looking after a younger wizard.

Finally Rhodderyk spoke. "Ever seen death, Harry?"  
"Yesss," Harry answered slowly unsure where Rhodderyk was leading the conversation.  
"Oh…"  
"I didn't like it though."  
Rhodderyk shrugged. "That makes you human, Harry, not like _my_ father."  
"Oh…"  
"Good and gracious Sir Hearne Gryffindor, hero of all of England. But I _hated_ him."  
"Oh…"

Harry wished he could say something just a tad more intelligent than 'oh' but there was nothing in his mind. Harry didn't want to know anymore about Rhodderyk's story but the older wizard seemed determined to finish it.

"He was an awful drunk… he came home one night and murdered my mother in front of me. He went gallows and I was left alone in the world. After my father well… none of our relatives wanted us. They would have tossed my brother and I onto the street, but my uncle took pity on us and kept us from scheming relatives."

"That's an awful story," Harry said.  
Rhodderyk's mouth became taut. "Don't enjoy the killing. Don't become a _monster_ like my father."  
"I won't," Harry reassured Rhodderyk, "I won't."

Slytherin had pulled his hood over his head as he apparated with Malfoy to the meeting place of the 'army' that was sent to destroy them. If by any chance there was a Malfred or a Standforde he hoped to remain anonymous. Malfoy seemed to accept this without voicing a complaint. Indeed Mr. Malfoy was over awed by Salazar Slytherin.

Slytherin had other reasons for having his hood concealing his features. Leading Gryffindor to the 'army' required constant mental contact. And he wished to keep this secret for as long as possible. Maintaining a connection was risky – but Godric and he had become accustomed to hiding their abilities in their youths (another long story).

To maintain the secrecy of their connection neither founder conversed. All that remained on the link was a soft hum waiting to be activated.

Slytherin followed on Malfoy's heels, breathing down his neck and enjoying Malfoy's twitches of discomfort. "Milord," Malfoy murmured gesturing wide as he crested a hill. Slytherin glanced over the hill at the encampment and felt a pang of anger…

As he assumed the blood traitor Malfred and his lap dog Standforde were mounted on a horse. Oscar de Malfred was mounted beside his father; Beacen Standforde looked glum and irritable. Slytherin's anger rose as he surveyed the two boys. Oscar had been one of his own students; a brilliant mind but was corrupted by the wiles of his wicked father. 

They saw absolute power absolutely corrupts - Lord Tarrance de Malfreds was the magical advisor to the King and yet he thirsted for more influence. By rallying muggles and angry parents of Half-Blood and muggle born students of the school, the Hogwarts four faced a terrible dilemma. Without the four friends, Malfreds would have the balance of power in his favour as none other than the founders would stand in Malfreds way.

Lord Flinn Standforde was a muggle – a prestigious one at that. He was the Lord Chancellor and confident of the King. While his reasoning against Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not in the pursuit of power, Slytherin found it appalling.

Helga Hufflepuff had spent many hours cajoling Lord Flinn Standforde to allow his son access to his abilities and to learn at the school. Standforde would not listen to Helga's protestations that it was in the best interest of his son – then suddenly accepted. Slytherin assumed Malfreds had interceded… it seemed his assumption would be correct.

Of young Beacen Standforde, he knew little of his persona. The boy had been sorted into Hufflepuff (much to the amusement of Oscar de Malfreds) almost immediately. After the sorting the boy was rarely seen not studying. In reflection Beacen had never been seen talking and laughing with his fellow apprentices. Slytherin could see clearly the boy was not happy being in the encampment.

"What's your number?" Slytherin asked crisply.  
"Seven hundred men…" Malfoy replied almost instantly.  
"Hmmm…" Slytherin nodded and rubbed his beard as if deep in thought…

**'Godric seven hundred men…'**  
**'We've surrounded the encampment …'** Slytherin was not surprised by Godric's answer, his friend would have known some of his surface thoughts and would have deducted where he was heading. Much like how he had 'heard' what the sorting hat had told his young apprentice, Harry. **'I can even see you my old friend…'**

Slytherin resisted the urge to look up… **'I will go down to Standforde and Malfreds and show them they are playing with fire…'**  
Godric did not respond but Slytherin felt his friend's grim approval.

"Come," Slytherin swished his cloak about himself and arrogantly started down the hill without Malfoy. (Malfoy however followed like a dog at his master's heels…)

Standforde and Malfred's had their backs to Slytherin as he approached. And to his astonishment he was instantly recognised by Beacen Standforde. For a brief moment, he saw Beacen's lips part as if to warn his father of the wizard behind him. Then his lips closed and he looked away, ashamedly.

Slytherin was amazed it was well documented in court circles that Lord Standforde it not get along with his youngest son; the only son to his third wife. It had caused a bit of a scandal amongst the older apprentices when they had heard about Standforde coming, he had been known as the 'bastard from court'. The older students never missed an opportunity to insult Beacen and the younger students refrained from speaking to him. By all rights Beacen should have hated Salazar Slytherin, who was a hard taskmaster and often perceived as cruel to the Hufflepuffs.

Beacen stepped aside his head bowed and Slytherin passed him without a glance. Knowing to do so would only further injure the boy's pride. 

"Lord Malfreds what an engaging surprise…" Slytherin watched in amusement as Tarrance de Malfred turned together with his son and companion…

Harry followed Rhodderyk as he inched forward. "Soon," Rhodderyk promised, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening.

Harry nodded; a queasy feeling of fear and apprehension settled into the lining of his stomach. He jolted as he felt Slytherin connect with his mind. **'Be safe…'** was all his mentor conveyed.  
**'I will…'** Harry knew instantly that Slytherin had felt his queasiness, but the older wizard conveyed nothing more. His presence however lingered in Harry's mind comfortingly.

Rhodderyk suddenly stood. Harry followed suit dumbly as without a word his companion started stalking for a better vantage point.

The next moment Harry saw the sword raised about Rhodderyk's head the next came as a confused blur of yells that reverberated around them. 

Harry stepped forward his wand rather than his sword at the ready. He was in time to see the men in the encampment glance up even from his distance he could see the whites of their eyes as they widened in shock. In the middle of the field was Slytherin… Harry saw him raise his wand and….

**'SLYTHERIN...!' **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just in case you were wondering...  
**

**Chapter Sixteen The Heart of a True Slytherin**

Slytherin hid his smile as Malfreds turned to face him. He heard Oscar gasp in surprise and relished the look of horror on Standforde's face.

"Milords Malfred and Standforde, _may I _present to you Lord Salazar Slytherin?" Malfoy asked misunderstanding the gentleman's looks of horror. (Duh!)

"I know who he is, imbecile," snapped Tarrance de Malfreds.  
_"Sssslyyytherin?"_ Standforde visibly shuddered as Slytherin obliging glared at him.  
Malfoy was taken aback. "Lord Slytherin has come to aide us…"  
"I would like to beg to differ, dear Malfoy," Slytherin interrupted airly. Malfoy's face turned from confusion to horror.

"You see, my friend," Slytherin turned elegantly on his heal to face Malfoy, "You have been fooled."  
"You are not Slytherin…" Malfoy seemed on the verge of running, but Salazar Slytherin was unperturbed. The trap had closed – there was no escape.

"I _am_ Salazar Slytherin," Slytherin let a slow smile creep to his lips, "But Lord Voldemort is no heir of mine. His soul is blemished, his heart black and his actions bring only destruction."

Malfoy mouthed wordlessly. Obviously he had not expected Salazar Slytherin to react like this. "I am here not only to defend my school which was the result of my hard labour… but I am helping young Harry to defeat your lord with magic he knows not."

"That is enough..!" Tarrance yelled.  
"No it is not enough," Slytherin replied calmly, looking to his fingernails unconcernedly and turned back to the cringing servant of an heir he had come to detest…. "A _true_ heart of Slytherin would never bring down the wizarding world… we are a race above mere muggles…! A Slytherin is noble among being sly and cunning! Be at peace, Malfoy that you have been fortunate enough to meet a man in whom a real Slytherin heart beats…" 

Salazar Slytherin lifted his wand to 'do away with' Malfoy… but at that moment a essence entered his mind…ripping apart his sense with one simple word…

'**SLYTHERIN!'**

Harry watched in trepidation as Slytherin lifted his wand so that it rested under Malfoy's nose… Behind him another man and a boy lifted their wands to attack his back.

Effortlessly he opened a connection between himself and Slytherin and screamed a

warning. 

Unfortunately he had not know his magical potential and his scream which was meant to save his mentor, brought Slytherin to his knees. Even from a distance, Harry knew that his guardian was in terrible agony. And it was his fault!

"No," Harry choked back a sob and took a step forward but Rhodderyk held out his hand to stop him. "NO! You _can't_ let him die…"

Rhodderyk pushed Harry behind him. As he feel Harry's eyes watered with tears. "My uncle trusted me to protect you and I am going to do just that," Rhodderyk said almost apologetically.

Harry lost it then… A surge of power seemed to leap from nowhere. It welled then contracted… Without any warning Harry let the force within him go…

The force was so powerful it pushed all the muggles to their knees. But the unfortunate Malfreds whom it had been principally aimed at stood no chance. They were thrown backwards like a blade of grass in a storm.

Fortunately Salazar Slytherin had still maintained a link with Harry even though the initially connection had caused him so much pain. He had felt the strength of the strike and shield himself from the onslaught.

A few moments past and then it was still – like the eye of a storm. The dying down of strike of magic seemed to act as a signal for the surrounding wizards…

Without thinking of what he was doing, Slytherin grabbed Beacen's sleeve (he had remained unscathed through the onslaught and was staring dumbly about him).

"Get out of here boy!" Slytherin snarled in Beacen Standforde's face.   
Beacan looked to the unconscious frame of his father then to Slytherin, uncertainty in his eyes.  
"Go now or you will regret your allegiance to your father and his most unworthy friends."   
"But – but – but…"  
"But nothing…."  
"But I owe him my obedience. He _is_ my father…" The unfortunate Hufflepuff protested.  
"Who would hesitate to have you burned at the stake if it would be of any gain to him…Now go…" Beacen Standforde took a parting look at his father, frowning deeply, "You could never be accepted in your clan boy…"

Slytherin's last remark seemed to have the lasting effect. It was true. Beacen Standforde was the only wizard in a family of illustrious muggles. His clan could never accept him for what he ended up to be. Never could he hold his head up in pride in his father's house. His descent into misery had started the night when dear Lady Badger had told Lord Standforde his youngest child had magical potential. He had lost what little standing he had in his father's eyes that day….

Rhodderyk Gryffindor caught Harry as he collapsed. The over exertion of power and magic had been know to permanently 'burn' a wizard. The prospect that Harry could have involuntarily 'burned' himself distressed Rhodderyk. For burning oneself was almost as bad a death. A wizard who had burned himself had wiped his body of power and sometimes it did lead to death…

Rhodderyk laid his young charge delicately on the ground and examined his face. Pale…deathly pale. And poor Harry was barely breathing.

Rhodderyk looked up and saw Slytherin arguing with the 'Standforde bastard'… apparently Slytherin won, for the boy abandoned his father with obvious regret and weaved himself in between the ranks of men and steadily up the hill…

As for the fighting itself… Rhodderyk had never seen such an easy victory. The

muggles who were not unconscious from Harry's strike were scared silly of the advancing wizards. Most either dropped their weapons between their feet and surrendered or dropped everything and ran…

Rhodderyk glanced back hurriedly… He had been listening to Harry's regularly breathing and could have sworn he had stopped.

Harry needed a healer. _'Oh, well, there is nothing for it,'_ Rhodderyk thought. Helga Hufflepuff was out of the question. His uncle had informed him rather gravely that he was under no circumstances to call the female founder. When Rhodderyk protested that she must be able to be call upon (for she was one of the finest healers in the magical world), his uncle explained her 'delicate condition'.

But there was another famous healer close by. Salazar Slytherin had refused to use his gifts after his unfortunate 'failure' to save Saxtyn and Newlin…

'**Slytherin…'** Rhodderyk reached out tentatively. He did not like contacting his uncle's close friend.  
**'Rhoddy…?'** Slytherin seemed to stop and then in the next breath, before Rhodderyk could tell him what he needed the founder asked, **'Harry… is he okay?'**  
**'He needs help…'**  
**'What happened?'**  
**'He collapsed… after the force strike… he doesn't look to good…'**  
Rhodderyk heard Slytherin swear coarsely and in the next moment the founder was by his side.

Slytherin had just sent Beacen out of harm's way when he got Rhodderyk's call for help. In that instant he remembered Harry and the amount of power that was used to cause such a turmoil… He gasped inwardly and felt a pang of fear for his apprentice.

As soon as he could deduced Rhodderyk's position, Slytherin apparated beside his friend's nephew.

Almost immediately he fell to his knees and pressed his hand to Harry's forehead which was clammy and hot… so hot it burned the skin of his hand.

"Oh, my dear boy… you had to discover your power now," Salazar murmured as he picked up his vulnerable apprentice.  
"He'll be alright…?" Rhodderyk looked crestfallen, "You'll be able to help him…?"  
Salazar Slytherin looked back at Harry's deathly grey face… "I don't know, Rhoddy, I just don't know…."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own anything JK Rowling does including Harry and Slytherin.

**Chapter Seventeen. Legacy and the Boy Who Will Live  
**

Salazar watched over the prone frame of Harry Potter. He refused to eat or sleep until his young apprentice would be able to rise from his state of unconsciousness.

Now and then Godric would enter the chamber and the two friends sat side by side in silence for five to ten minutes before Godric would get up and leave the chamber without a word being uttered. Many would find this scene unusual but these two friends did not need the spoken language to communicate their darkest thoughts.

Rhodderyk Gryffindor sat opposite Salazar. He often opened to his lips to speak but nothing came forth. Salazar was well aware that Rhoddy had words with his uncle, who berated him for allowing Harry to harm himself. Rhodderyk as usual took Godric's lecture with good grace – but Slytherin knew it went deeper than that… Rhodderyk felt responsible.

Slytherin very gently lent over Harry's frame and dabbed his forehead with a damp cloth. Even now, he could feel the pulsation power in Harry's skin. Lady Ravenclaw had said he would be strong, but down in the depths of his heart, Slytherin had never thought that Harry would be so strong he would be a danger unto himself.

"Poor, boy," Slytherin lamented, he grasped Harry's hand into his own, "Poor dear boy…"

For a breath taking moment, Slytherin thought Harry's hand tightened on his own, as if to say… _I'm here…don't give up on me yet!_ But the movement was gone as quickly as it came… Slytherin closed his eyes in silent prayer.

"Owe…where am I?" a small voice croaked as if on cue.

Slytherin's eyes snapped opened in time to see Harry struggling to sit up. Slytherin's hand laced around Harry's back to help him sit.

"Here drink this." Harry seemed to watch Slytherin anxiously as he searched quickly in his billowing robes, only to pull out a small vial of potion.

Rhodderyk Gryffindor, realising what was contained in the little vial, raised his eyebrows but did not voice any objections. However at that moment Helga Hufflepuff entered the chamber. Her eyes widened as she saw the little bottle outstretched in Slytherin's hand.

"Oh, my, Slytherin!" she gasped, her small hands clasped tightly in front of her. "You are _not_ going to give him _that_!"  
"I know, dear heart, that_ you_ would never use it… but_ I_ deem it necessary…" Slytherin answered lightly, offering the bottle once more to Harry.

Harry eyed the bottle suspiciously. "What is it?" he asked flatly.  
Slytherin rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Would I lead you wrong… it is perfectly harmless – and _necessary._"  
Harry was not convinced. "You sent me to steal from Godric Gryffindor."  
Slytherin shifted uneasily. "Yes… well… I knew he wouldn't _hurt_ a student if he was silly enough to get caught!"  
"But I didn't," Harry muttered. "I thought he was going to kill me!"  
Slytherin sighed placing the potion into Harry's hand. "Here take it…"

Harry however glanced at Rhodderyk then to Helga who were waiting expectantly.  
"Don't tell me you are _afraid_ Harry," Rhodderyk said slyly breaking the silence.  
"_No_!" Harry replied indigently and glanced once more at the little bottle in his hand, "Not in the slightest!"

Without any further protests, Harry threw the little mixture down his throat. To say it tasted foul would be an understatement, but he swallowed it quickly. However he must have pulled a face because, Slytherin chuckled lightly and glanced over to Rhodderyk. Harry wiped his mouth with his sleeve in embarrassment.

Slytherin stopped chuckling and looked to Harry. "Now he has downed the potion. I can get some sleep…"  
"You haven't slept. How long have I been here?" Harry asked.  
"Two days…"  
Harry looked incredulous.  
"Well I _wasn't_ going to leave you alone, lord knows boy you are fortunate you have awoken at all…" Slytherin stated firmly and then snapped angrily, "Of all the _stupid_ things, Harry, you had to use a force you couldn't control… you _could_ have died."

Harry hung his head and mumbled what he thought was an appropriate apology. Slytherin sniffed. "Well the harm has only been done to you boy." A small smile played on Slytherin's lips. "And now you will be resting here for a least a week…"  
"A week...!"  
Slytherin grinned evilly. "You will not find such a task so dreadful Harry… the potion will make sure you don't have enough energy to get yourself out of bed and the simplest spells you will not be able to cast."  
Harry groaned.

Slytherin merely nodded curtly and left the apartments without further delay. Harry glanced to Rhodderyk and Helga…

"It was for your own good, my friend," Rhodderyk murmured patting Harry's shoulder comfortingly, "Trust me. Once that potion kicks in, in a few hours… a week in bed will be very simple task…"

Harry found both Salazar Slytherin and Rhodderyk Gryffindor true to their words. The potion had started to take affect soon after they left his chamber. He felt dismally weak and grumpy. However most of his time had been spent sleeping soundly. He was much to tired to even curl up with a book (Rowena had offered him plenty but reading was unheard of).

At one stage he had woken up to a lecture from Godric Gryffindor about controlling oneself only to fall back asleep in mid sentence. (Slytherin had found that humourous). And Rhodderyk kept telling him that 'it was for his own good'.

A week past and on the eighth day of his entrapment in bed, Harry felt his strength returning. He dared not cast a spell to test his strength. Somehow he felt Slytherin would know if he did.

On the ninth day, Gryffindor returned and sat on his bed to explain to Harry how they intended to get him back home. "The magic evoked was that of Legacy…"  
"Legacy..?"  
"Hmmm… dear Lady Hufflepuff's spell. The need arose in your time for you to leave… that is for yourself to answer…" Godric's eyes lingered on Harry's scar but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. "Slytherin has taught you much through careful experimentation you will be able to broaden the knowledge and abilities he has given you."  
"…but you can get me back home…" Harry had started to yearn for Hermione and Ron's company in the last week.   
Gryffindor smiled indulgently, "Of course…"  
Harry grinned sheepishly, "They'll never believe this not in a million years!"

"…but what about the creature from Slytherin's chamber…?"  
Gryffindor became solemn. "Fortunately my lad you missed out on the hunt. Earven and Rhoddy have… done away with it… but another will rise in time."  
Harry frowned. "But they don't exist in my time…"

Gryffindor looked surprised. "_Truly_… perhaps Rhoddy and Earven find away to kill them off…dreadful beasts…" Harry saw Gryffindor shiver violently before the founder stood regally and went to the chamber door.

"Rest now… or our Lord Slytherin would have my head on a golden platter!"

Time past slowly, but thankfully it wasn't long until Harry felt he could get out of bed without fainting and his power returned to him.

Harry never knew how much he relied on his magic in day to day life – not until Slytherin had fooled him into taking the potion which stripped him senseless of his magic. It was like be blind… his magic was truly a sixth sense he had never been fully aware of.

As Godric Gryffindor promised, he placed several protective charms over Harry (and more which Harry was unaware of – but Slytherin did not miss a beat.)  
Slytherin also finished teaching Harry the 'wandless' arts along with a little bit of control. Harry grasped these lessons quite quickly and was surprised but  
Slytherin answered curtly, "You awoke within yourself a source of power and survived… very few wizards have done so… Now you have done that the barriers that hampered you before are virtually non-existent."

The time for farewell was upon them. Harry followed Slytherin's footsteps with mixed feelings of relief and sadness. Earven Slytherin and Rhoddy Gryffindor also escorted them out onto Hogwarts Grounds. But no one spoke. The other founders were already waiting for them on the other side of the field.

Slytherin forged ahead, staring resolutely at his co-founders, determined he wasn't going to show Harry how much he was going to miss him. He was proud of his work, for he had never had a young apprentice that shone so much as Harry Potter. A part of him wanted to claim is work and keep Harry with him… but he knew that was wrong. Harry did not belong in their time – he needed to be with their brothers and sisters in the future, for he had a destiny to fulfil there.

As they reached the three founders, Slytherin ushered Harry forwards. Harry stepped forward then looked back at his mentor.

Slytherin sighed heavily then pulled a chain from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry accepted the gift shyly and flipped decorative piece over. He was surprised to see a silver lion's face and encircling the lion was a serpent. Harry smiled and wordless gazed into his mentor's face.

"I expect that you will remember what I have taught you…" Slytherin said sternly.  
Harry's grinned widened. "I will remember," he promised, "And more…"  
"Study hard…"  
"I will…"  
"Respect your teachers…"  
"I'll… _try_…" (Harry was thinking about Professor Snape… how could he ever be expected to respect him!) Slytherin however seemed pleased with this response.  
"And look after yourself…"  
Harry nodded wordlessly…

Harry was about to turn away, when he put his hand into his pocket. When his fingertips touched cold metal he pulled it out. Opening his fist he saw the gold Galleon, which he had used in the previous year to call meetings for the DA. A smile caught on his lips as he turned back to face Slytherin. _'Hermione is going to kill me…' _was all Harry was capable of thinking.

Harry pressed the coin into Slytherin's hand. He watched with a dry throat as the founder opened his fist to peer down at the Galleon. "A souvenir from my fifth year… I know you would disapprove of what it was used for but I would like you to keep it nonetheless…"

Slytherin closed his fist tightly about the coin. "Then I shall…" With one last smile Harry turned and approached Helga Hufflepuff. "I am ready…"

Helga cast and all Harry caught one last sight of Salazar Slytherin, the man who he had come to admire and respect, despite his prejudices, fade in blinding colours.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine.

**Epilogue Hogwarts, A History – The Missing Chapter  
**

_Age may have crept up upon me. But my memory of my modern day apprentice lingers. He was strong lad as my memoirs tell so faithfully. In any other circumstances I would have been certain he would have grown into a fine gentleman._

_True to my word I kept the boy's souvenir, its home is in a pocket right above my heart, so that I may not forget. Somedays I feel it burn slightly as if Harry is telling me he is okay. It's a fanciful thought… but comforting all the same._

_I remember so clearly the day I said goodbye. The day I released him to an uncertain future, littered with yet more danger. For a while I felt I should have attempted to stop him from going. But in retrospect the future no matter how uncertain is where he belongs._

_That day was the last time I saw Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I felt for France the following week. I could not return to the castle, not after seeing so much befall my dream. I left Slytherin house under the keeping of my son, Earven and went in search for another dream._

_For many years I thought I had lost hope that there would be another calling for me in this life. Only to find once more, a new beginning… _

_I returned to Wales and there I taught the apprentices no one wanted… The first of which I remember clearly… Helena, the bastard daughter of my good friend Helga._

_Helena was a difficult girl to begin with. All the love and devotion of her mother could not sooth the hurt that her father had left her mother. She was surly little creature and powerful in her anger (thankfully not as powerful as dear Harry!). It was the work of many months that Helga's daughter began to change. And only then could I start to teach._

_Helena went to continue her mother's dream and returned to Hogwarts. I believe she is the mother of five handsome boys! Which had brought much gladness to dear Helga's heart.  
_

_  
My dear friend Godric Gryffindor was the first of the Hogwarts four to die. Only last month, did dear Godric take his breath. He taught all his life… giving youngster the benefit of all his knowledge and experience. Like Rhoddy I do not mourn his passing… I am thankful to have known him at all. Gwerys his daughter took up his post at the school, like her father she is a talented teacher.  
_

_  
Rhodderyk Gryffindor, hero of Wales, has rid our small island home of those dreadful beasts that claimed the life of Saxtyn and Newlin. No longer do magical folk have to fear them. They have past out of his world like a bad dream. He has gone abroad to likewise rid Europe of their presence...  
_

_  
I am old… and I begin to loose interest in this life. Many things I have accomplished and many things I have done I have lived to regret. History I am aware will hate me… but my heart is comforted to know, that somewhere out there will be a boy who will live through the worst kind of curse known to our kind and he does not hate me.  
_

_  
My story will be lost in the dregs of history. Of who I truly am will be discounted and my name will be used loftily to back the workings of black wizards… In a way I have had my revenge. This I know. I have helped build a wizard that will be able to fight back and young wizard who has knowledge his enemies know not. And I have accomplished that.  
_

_  
I am old… I know the time for me to lay down my head never to rise is coming upon me quickly. I feel it in my bones – in every spell I cast. And yet I am not afraid._

_I have written this journal but none shall ever know of its existence. For I will take my secrets with me to the grave, for Harry's sake. This diary will be buried with me…inside its pages shall be the little gold coin. Forever close to my heart, so even in death I will remember._

_I pray that my training had given him something. Mostly I pray he has found hope in what I had taught him. A hope in which he can fight the heir which is an insult to my immortal memory and rise again to find the sun ever brighter. _

**There has been a per written sequel to this. It'll be up soon. Sorry about the delay in updating I've had an emotionally draining week.**

**Illeanah**


End file.
